


justanotherStonyfan: Sugar on Top - Russian translation - С сахаром сверху

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Сексуальные фантазии, Универсалы, анальный секс, множественные оргазмы, обсуждение кинка, разговоры об отношениях, секс-покупки, стимуляция руками, упоминания о прошлых отношениях, упоминания о суицидальных мыслях в прошлом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Иди сюда, - говорит он, и, когда Стив поднимает его на этот раз, Джеймс реально взвизгивает.Стив намного сильнее, чем кажется, а кажется он чертовски сильным.- Хватит! – восклицает Джеймс, но он смеется, и Стив снова опускает его, чтобы Джеймс мог встать самостоятельно. – Теперь я уделяю тебе достаточно внимания? – спрашивает он, но Стив только смотрит на него.- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты уделил мне еще больше, - говорит Стив, и тогда Джеймс берет пульт и выключает телевизор.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar on Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144269) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс чуть не умирает, когда открываются двери лифта.

Он ожидает увидеть внутри Стива, разумеется, но он не ожидает, что Стив будет стоять там в явно сшитом на заказ кожаном костюме, небрежно опираясь на поручень, скрестив ноги в щиколотках, а с одной руки у него свисает мотоциклетный шлем. Он весь в черном, если не считать пары акцентов на локтях и поверх бицепсов. Но дело в том, что Джеймс неровно дышит к его форме и так, что неудивительно. А этот костюм? Он выглядит так, словно форму создали заново в черном цвете – вдобавок, если бы Стив стоял в шести метрах от него, Джеймс мог бы принять это за обычную кожаную куртку. Но на таком близком расстоянии весь костюм прочитывается как шутка, которую поймут только свои.

\- У меня есть еще синий такой, чтобы прятаться на виду у всех, - говорит Стив, замечая реакцию Джеймса, когда тот входит в лифт. – Выглядит как мой сценический костюм из сороковых. Все считают, что я скорее умру, чем в нем покажусь, поэтому все считают, что это не я в нем.

Стив вручает ему шлем, когда за ним закрываются двери, но Джеймс пока что не смотрит на него – Стиву пришлось вернуться в Китай в среду, а значит с тех пор Джеймс разговаривал с ним только по телефону. Поэтому он встает на цыпочки, а Стив наклоняется и целует его, и Джеймс умудряется даже не вышибить мозги шлемом ни себе, ни ему!

\- Я по тебе соскучился, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс не может скрыть удивления – он знает, что оно читается на его лице, потому что Стив выдыхает смешок. – Я знаю, что прошло всего три дня...

\- Я тоже! – говорит Джеймс, так, как это обычно говорят, встречая за границей кого-то, кто говорит вам, что он с вами из одного города.

Подумаешь, прошло всего три дня.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - отвечает Стив, и это... интересный способ выразить подобную мысль, и выпускает его из объятий.

Джеймс смотрит на шлем. Вверху слева, прямо над щитком написано _Дж.Б.Б_. Из-за надписи кажется, словно у шлема приподнята одна бровь.

\- Это _мой?_ – словно не веря своим глазам, говорит он.

\- Ага, - отвечает Стив. – Если хочешь, мы можем потом обсудить, как его можно кастомизировать, посмотрим, как тебе в нем будет. Мне хотелось бы, однако, чтобы ты надел мой рюкзак, если ты не против, – ты все еще согласен сидеть сзади меня на мотоцикле?

Джеймс кивает, слегка растерянный.

\- Ну да? – говорит он. – Да, я не против, я в прошлый раз же тоже не возражал, - и на этот раз это будет еще приятнее – теперь он не будет смущаться, прижимаясь к спине Стива, не будет чувствовать себя так странно, сжимая бедра Стива между своих ног.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив, и двери открываются в гараж.

Байк Стива – это Harley-Davidson Street 750, потому что он с такими вещами не шутит, и это чертовски сексуальный байк, с темно-синими акцентами в некоторых местах, _естественно,_ а также с некоторыми другими модификациями. На нем есть кнопки, которые Джеймс не узнает, несколько переключателей, но кроме этого и кое-что еще, типа зеркал, которые не выглядят как стандартные, что означает, что Стив купил себе новые. А еще что-то типа стилизованных крыльев Капитана Америка по обеим сторонам байка, на боковых панелях. У Джеймса были такие крылья на ярко-синей шапочке, когда он был маленьким. У него была и такая нашивка на куртке, когда он был совсем маленьким. Вообще, крылья есть и на шлеме Стива, замечает Джеймс, но они черные, укороченные, под них стилизованы вентиляционные отверстия.

Он выглядит как Кэп-ниндзя во всем этом, и у Джеймса уходит минута, чтобы заметить, что Стив что-то еще ему протягивает.

Наколенники.

Джеймс надевает их, совершенно не удивляясь, что они идеально ему подходят, а потом Стив протягивает ему перчатки, а потом кожаную куртку и...

Ему вроде как хочется, чтобы на куртке были такие же символы, но он пока не заслужил этого. Он бы весьма херово чувствовал себя в куртке с такими крыльями на рукавах, не заслужив носить такую.

\- Откуда ты знаешь все мои размеры? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив склоняет голову набок.

\- Джарвис, - отвечает он. – Он знает все наши размеры. Я попросил его найти определенные вещи и убедиться, что они тебе подойдут. Это… я хочу сказать, это же не странно, правда? Хотя, это _действительно_ странно...

\- Все нормально, - говорит Джеймс, и, ого, Стив что... нервничает?

Не может быть.

\- Все подходит? – спрашивает тот, и... да, может быть, действительно нервничает.

Сегодня утром Джеймса уже «проинструктировали» смской – он купил себе обед с обертками, которые можно выбросить, вместо того, чтобы брать контейнеры, оставил свою обычную сумку у себя дома и взял совсем маленькую, а еще на нем сегодня его тяжелые ботинки. Когда он одевается во все, что вручил ему Стив, он чувствует себя готовым к чему-то важному.

\- Да, - говорит он, - это здорово.

Стив ухмыляется.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он и вручает Джеймсу рюкзак с твердой оболочкой. – Положи сюда свои вещи и поедем.

Джеймс может это сделать, потому что у него с собой только телефон и маленькая сумка. Он видит, что Стив уже сложил в рюкзак сумку с туалетными принадлежностями и свой ноутбук, и там достаточно места для сумки Джеймса. Когда он все сложил, он надевает рюкзак, натягивает перчатки, и Стив уже перекидывает ногу через байк, когда Джеймс подходит ближе.

Щиток Стива еще поднят, и в том месте, где на шлеме Джеймса тонким изящным шрифтом с засечками написано _Дж.Б.Б_., на шлеме Стива написано _РОДЖЕРС_ аккуратным угловатым и заметным шрифтом без засечек.

\- _Готов?_ – спрашивает Стив, когда Джеймс усаживается позади него, и он вздрагивает, когда голос Стива звучит прямо у него над ухом.

_Внутришлемовая коммуникация? Да ладно, куда уж еще круче?_

Джеймс садится на байк, плотно прижимается к Стиву всем телом. – Готов, - говорит он.

Стив кивает, заводит байк и они уезжают.

Стив, и Джеймс удивлен этому, хотя вообще не должен бы, действительно хорошо водит мотоцикл в городском потоке. Он уверенный водитель, но сознательный. Он не перестраивается постоянно, не запрыгивает на тротуары и не ездит между рядами. Он едет там, где едет, двигается и останавливается вместе с остальным Нью-Йорком. (Чаще всего. Да ладно, на таком байке? Обгонять, когда есть такая возможность, - это практически стандартная процедура.)

Некоторое время тому назад достоянием общественности стал тот факт, что технически классификация лицензирования и неотложных ситуаций позволяет причислять Мстителей На Дежурстве к аварийно-спасательным службам. В том числе тогда обсуждалось, что технически Стив Роджерс На Дежурстве ездит на аварийно-спасательном транспорте (а соответственно все должны уступать ему дорогу). Сейчас у него даже есть четыре моргающих синих маячка между фарами на байке и сирена, и Джеймс видел и слышал их только в новостях.

Но Стив Роджерс не-на-дежурстве – это обычный житель Нью-Йорка, и он из тех, кто останавливается перед пешеходными переходами и не стартует резко, когда может начать движение с разумной скоростью.

\- _Байк у меня с тех пор, как меня реанимировали. Когда-нибудь, -_ голос Стива в динамике чуть дребезжит, - _когда у тебя будет нужная экипировака, мы поедем в одно место, и я тебе покажу, насколько мы с ним хороши._

Джеймс улыбается. Было бы _офигенно_ не только, если бы до этого дошло, но и просто офигенно даже слышать, как Стив говорит об этом так, словно он надеется, что до этого дойдет.

\- Туда достаточно далеко ехать, чтобы ты мог включить маячки и сирену? – спрашивает он.

Он слышит смех Стива, негромкий, хрипловатый и глубокий.

\- _Уверен, что смогу это провернуть,_ \- говорит тот.

Но между тем Джеймс начинает осознавать, что они забираются все дальше и дальше в Бруклин. Вообще, они уже едут в районе Бруклин Хайтс и, если он повернет голову под определенным углом, он может видеть, как между зданиями, которые они проезжают, мелькает мост, но они продолжают двигаться дальше, мимо старого кирпича и камня, мимо травы и плитки, а потом Стив начинает замедляться возле склада, который так далеко в южной части Бруклин Хайтс, что уже почти в Коббл Хилл.

Джеймс хмурится в своем шлеме, и они достаточно медленно едут, чтобы он мог поднять голову со спины Стива и осмотреться. Они... давно проехали жилые районы, вообще-то, и теперь у них слева остаются только пару складов, которые стоят у самой воды.

\- _Доверься мне,_ \- говорит Стив, смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и съезжает с дороги в аллею между двумя складами, а потом внезапно перед ними возникает кирпичная стена, но Стив не замедляется и...

\- Стив! – вскрикивает Джеймс.

...они спускаются по гладкому съезду, обрамленному яркими точками светодиодов, в прохладном полумраке, и звук двигателя Harley эхом отдается вокруг них, а потом Стив медленно, плавно останавливает байк посреди подземной парковки, которая типа... охеренно огромная.

\- Что? – произносит Джеймс, у которого сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью, потому что куда делась кирпичная стена, в которую они должны были врезаться?

Стив быстро слезает с байка, не побеспокоив Джеймса, и стягивает с головы шлем. Теперь он выглядит еще более сексуально, со шлемом под локтем, пытаясь пригладить другой рукой в перчатке волосы и только разлохмачивая их еще больше, учитывая, что они и так были лохматыми от шлема.

Он выглядит веселым, довольным и предвкушающим что-то одновременно.

\- Что за чертовщина? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив улыбается, чуть запыхавшийся.

\- Голограмма, - отвечает он, - и отслеживающее устройство, соединенное с секретным въездом. Оно определяет, что еду я, и открывает дверь за голограммой с изображением «стены». Кроме меня, никто не может сюда попасть. Клево, да?

\- А что будет, если оно не сработает? – не веря своим ушам, спрашивает Джеймс.

Стив пожимает одним плечом.

\- Байк затормозит, если не получит разрешающего сигнала. Это безопасно, честно.

Джеймс смотрит на него еще миг, а потом слезает с байка и снимает шлем. Его волосы, наверное, еще сильнее разлохматились, но кому какое дело? Он оглядывает парковку – полуосвещенный бетон и больше почти ничего, кроме...

Охренеть, что, черт побери, вот _это_?! Машина выглядит как помесь между Shelby Cobra и Jaguar F-типа, она сияюще-черная и с откидным верхом.

\- Знаю, - говорит Стив, который явно заметил, куда он смотрит, но проходит мимо этой машины. – Так выглядит подарок на столетний юбилей от Тони Старка. Пошли, ты сможешь попялиться на машину потом.

Джеймс слегка неохотно следует за ним, потому что, охренеть, это гребаное произведение _искусства._ Когда Стив проходит возле машины, над его головой загораются огни, и тогда Джеймс видит, что машина совсем не черная, она темно-синяя с жемчужным отливом. Она кажется черной, пока на нее не падает свет, но в освещении ее цвет становится сочным, сияющим синим. Ее поверхность похожа на _стекло –_ Джеймс видел, чтобы машины так блестели, только на фотографиях и в журналах, или, в крайнем случае, в рекламе авто.

\- Она потрясающая, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Да, - соглашается Стив. – Она может легко разогнаться до скорости в триста двадцать километров в час, с нуля меньше чем за десять секунд. Плюс там все обычные причиндалы от Старка. Подстаканники и все такое.

Джеймсу и в голову бы не пришло брать какой-либо напиток в подобную машину.

Джеймс не прикасается к ней, проходя мимо, хотя ему очень хочется просто лечь на нее сверху и провести там остаток дней своих. Он понятия не имеет, как она может быть достаточно блестящей, чтобы реально отражать верхнюю часть тела Стива изящным капотом, но он не собирается осквернять это своими дурацкими отпечатками пальцев простого смертного.

\- Мы можем потом прокатиться, если хочешь, - говорит Стив, - сделать круг по гаражу. Мне негде на ней сейчас ездить, я не собираюсь летать по Флэтбуш авеню со скоростью в триста километров в час, но она звучит... – он прикрывает глаза, качает головой. – Ммм, - говорит он и смотрит на Джеймса. – Она невероятно звучит.

\- Ну, если ты мне сперва выдашь стерильную форму, - говорит Джеймс, но он, конечно, шутит, насколько, как ему кажется, это необходимо. Он спустится сюда и в одних трусах, чтобы на нем точно не было ничего, чем он мог бы поцарапать краску, если Стив захочет, но он ни за что не откажется от возможности посидеть на этих сиденьях. А потом он кое-что замечает.

-А...- начинает Джеймс, потому что кожаные сиденья в машине красные, но ремни безопасности... белые?

\- Тони Старк – супергений, который способен на остроумные шутки и едкий сарказм, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс просто _слышит,_ как тот закатывает глаза, - но он по-прежнему считает, что дарить мне вещи в красно-бело-синих цветах – это смешно.

\- Я хочу сказать, что она реально выглядит просто охеренно, - замечает Джеймс.

\- Как мило, что у вас есть нечто общее, - отвечает Стив, - но о машине будешь беспокоиться потом, а сейчас идем, я покажу тебе все. А потом попозже мы можем предаться возбуждению от автотранспорта. Окей?

Джеймс фыркает, но он уверен, что Стив не совсем шутит, потому что ооооо вау эта машина. И, подумать только, он считал _байк_ сексуальным, _черт._

Когда ему удается отлипнуть от машины ( _скоро увидимся, любовь моя_ ), Стив терпеливо ждет у стальных дверей, чуть улыбаясь. По крайней мере, двери выглядят стальными, но кто их знает вообще? Он ждет, пока Джеймс подойдет к нему, потом взмахивает рукой, и двери открываются.

За ними еще один наклонный подъем, но на этот раз недостаточно широкий для машины. Этот проход явно только для людей, и они поднимаются по нему к еще одним дверям, которые открываются и Джеймс видит...

_Охренеть._

\- Эээ, - говорит Джеймс.

Это большое помещение, мягко выражаясь, – вероятно, целый склад был переделан в жилое пространство, но именно в этой его части вокруг обнаженный кирпич и дерево, стекло и земляные оттенки, пол из настоящего дерева, кованые планки для освещения с рядами отдельных ламп, жалюзи, растения в горшках, коврики и две выделенные зоны. Вау. Все это выглядит, как на картинке в журнале, и Джеймс останавливается посреди помещения. Тут уютно, хотя Джеймс думает, что столько пространства он не видел в Бруклине за всю свою жизнь.

\- Да, я знаю, - говорит Стив. – Но это мой дом.

Что за черт, Стив, что, спятил?

Когда он поворачивается взглянуть на Стива, практически ошарашенный всем этим, он видит, что Стив стоит у огромного зеркала, – Джеймс полагает, что оно маскирует двери, через которые они только что вошли, – глядя на него, чуть ссутулив плечи, и выражение на его лице зажатое.

\- Тут просто потрясающе, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив, кажется, слегка расслабляется.

\- О, - говорит он. – Спасибо, я потратил на это кучу времени, - а потом он предлагает Джеймсу согнутую в локте руку. – Приступим?

Джеймс широко улыбается, подходит и берет Стива под руку, а тот тянет его обратно в переднюю часть квартиры. Или... этажа – склада? Дома. Джеймс не знает, скольким людям Стив показывал это место, но в нем есть... пустоты? Диванчики на два сидения и наполовину пустые книжные полки, симметрия, которая на самом деле не симметрична – если можно так сказать? Здесь явно есть место еще для одного человека, если Стиву захочется, чтобы здесь был кто-то еще. Джеймсу кажется, что, возможно, когда-то, здесь кто-то был.

\- Тут столько окон, - вместо всего этого говорит Джеймс. – Люди знают, что ты тут живешь?

\- Если тебя волнует, что помещение просматривается, - говорит ему Стив, - то все окна снаружи зеркальные и затемненные, благодаря им здание выглядит пустым. И нет, обычно никто не догадывается. Во всяком случае, у меня ни разу такого не было, чтобы на пороге возник кто-то нежеланный. Это, - он останавливает их у комплекта светло-серой мебели, расставленной вокруг низкого журнального столика перед огромным телевизором с плоским экраном, - зона просмотра ТВ.

Эта часть отделена от всего остального огромным бежевым ковром с узором «в елочку», на котором стоит вся мебель. Под телевизором стоит шкафчик, а еще в этой зоне находятся несколько маленьких столиков с лампами, растение и несколько рисунков на заполненных книгами полках, выполненных, скорее всего, карандашом или углем. На одном изображена молодая блондинка, на другом молодая брюнетка, а еще на одном...

Еще на одном изображен молодой человек, который выглядит так, как лет через десять, возможно, будет выглядеть Джеймс, и внезапно Джеймс понимает, кто эти люди и откуда взялись рисунки.

\- Ты это сам нарисовал, - говорит он, и Стив кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - и вон ту картину у большого дивана тоже.

«Вон та» картина – это огромное полотно маслом, на котором изображены очертания зданий Манхэттена на фоне неба, вид из района Винегар Хилл. Вот только... Хотя Джеймс мгновенно узнает вид, благодаря Бруклинскому мосту, но он медленно начинает осознавать, что это не его Нью-Йорк. Он не настолько переполненный, не настолько высокий, не настолько броский. На реке более старые корабли, и весь тон картины в целом ближе к сепии.

\- Я знаю, это, конечно, не Констебль...

\- Это прекрасно, - качает головой Джеймс. – Ты так это помнишь?

\- Ну... насколько мне позволяет уровень моих способностей, это достаточно похоже на то, как все выглядело, - отвечает Стив. – У меня не фотографическая память, но это достаточно близко. Мне это кажется похожим – я никогда не видел этого в цвете.

У Джеймса падает челюсть. Так эта картина написана почти в сепии не потому, что Стив помнит старый Нью-Йорк, а живет в новом, не потому, что он хочет, чтобы картина смотрелась, как нечто из его прошлого, а потому, что он буквально именно так это и помнит.

\- Я забыл, что ты был дальтоником, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Мм, большинство людей не помнят. Большинство забывают даже больше, чем ты, вообще-то. И все же, первый раз, когда я увидел красный цвет, - это был цвет помады Пегги, - отвечает Стив, его голос звучит так, словно он где-то далеко, - а потом, насколько розовой, оказывается, выглядит кожа.

Его улыбка угасает, и Джеймс не точно уверен, но ему кажется, что он знает, почему. Он знает, что еще красного цвета и что еще Стив увидел сразу же после того, как получил сыворотку.

\- Ну, в общем, так я это и увидел. Ээ, вот то пространство для вещей, которым нужно больше места. – говорит Стив, указывая на зону рядом с зоной ТВ, где в основном голый деревянный пол. Там у окна стоит беговая дорожка, рядом с еще одной полкой в углу на полу стоят гири. Здесь висят еще пару пейзажей, на которых изображены места, которые кажутся – и вполне могут реально быть – европейскими, но на этот раз в цвете. – Я знаю, все это не совсем сочетается между собой, но для меня годится.

\- Тебе не нужно за это извиняться, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив, кажется... не то, чтобы чувствует облегчение по этому поводу, но во всяком случае нечто близкое. – Это место, где ты живешь, это твой дом. Он должен быть таким, как ты хочешь.

Стив обычно не извиняется за все подряд. Это странно, но, думает Джеймс, если уж он сам чувствует волнение из-за того, что наконец здесь оказался, вполне понятно, что Стив может тоже волноваться, показывая ему все это.

\- Это, - Стив поворачивает их обоих и подводит к еще одной зоне, обозначенной ковром, - место, которое лучше подходит для чтения.

Это пространство похоже на зону ТВ, но ковер тут толще, а вместо столика гигантский пуф. Тут стоит несколько даже с виду удобных кресел, и больше света, кроме того, эта зона ближе к окнам. Над диваном на стене несколько полок, где еще больше книг (и пустот), книги есть и в тумбах, расположенных по бокам дивана, на которых стоят навороченные настольные лампы. В стену встроен камин, над которым в рамке выцветший плакат, который Джеймс видел только в учебниках.

Он нарисован вручную, и на этом изображении Стив, выглядящий примерно лет на пятнадцать моложе, одет в плохо подогнанный костюм Капитана Америка и хитро улыбается, держа в левой руке самый первый щит и указывая на зрителя правой.

** ПОКУПАЙТЕ **

**облигации военных займов**

**прямо сейчас**

Плакат подписан его рукой. Вообще-то, там написано:

_«Капитан Америка»_

крупным наклонным почерком, и кое-где бумага истлела насквозь – одно такое место прямо посреди подписи. А прямо под подписью, другим почерком, но видно, что надпись настолько же старая, выведено:

_«- болван. – Б»_

Не нужно гадать, кто это написал.

Под рамой с плакатом на кирпичной стене висит маленькая золотая табличка, может 2,5 на 5 сантиметров величиной.

**«Говард»**

Джеймс проглатывает комок в горле. Это не его дело расстраиваться сейчас из-за этого.

\- Ах, это, - говорит Стив, но Джеймс мотает головой, опускает глаза и с силой сглатывает.

\- Нет, я все понимаю, - говорит он, - я понимаю.

На стене здесь тоже закреплена подсветка – большие лампы, отбрасывающие треугольники света вверх и вниз по стене, и еще несколько картин. Здесь есть и еще одна этажерка с книгами, в одну из полок которой встроена лампа, чтобы сделать ее посветлее.

На картинах – друзья Стива, кажется, - он, вроде бы, узнает некоторых Мстителей, но других людей не узнает. Хотя, погодите, он узнает _некоторых_ – Джеймса Монтгомери Фолсуорта, Гэбриэля Джонса, Джеймса Мориту, Тимоти Дугана. Еще один портрет Баки Барнса.

На маленьком столике у дивана стоит еще один портрет Баки, и Джеймс...

На мгновение Джеймс задумывается, испытывает ли он ревность, но нет. Он не может ревновать. Он настолько же не в состоянии ревновать к Баки Барнсу, как и к Пегги Картер. Стив живет в окружении своих друзей, но призраки больше его не преследуют.

\- Бар, - тем временем говорит Стив, указывая рукой, и, да, ладно, у него есть свой бар, _черт._

Это больше похоже на островок или удлиненную рабочую поверхность, но за ней есть пространство, куда можно зайти, и Джеймс видит, что внизу там прячутся бутылки и прочие подобные вещи.

\- Кухня, - продолжает Стив, поворачиваясь, и Джеймс видит целую кухню в углу, с белыми, деревянными и хромированными поверхностями.

В ней есть все то же, что и в кухне в башне, кроме столешницы для завтраков, а рядом стоит обеденный стол на шестерых, прямо на деревянном полу.

\- За вон той дверью свободная комната и ванная этого этажа, - говорит Стив, - а с другой стороны мой кабинет и студия.

\- Студия? – повторяет Джеймс.

Стив кивает.

\- Да, - говорит он, - там я рисую.

О, _конечно,_ тупица – на секунду Джеймс подумал было, что Стив, возможно, пытается замутить собственную студию звукозаписи. Он не может решить, хотелось бы ему, чтобы это было правдой, или нет. Стив, негромко напевающий тягучую мелодию? Да, черт побери! Но, наверное, ему не стоит пытаться читать бруклинский рэп, хотя...

О, он мог бы синхронно танцевать с остальными Мстителями!

\- Хочешь подняться наверх?

Джеймс хлопает глазами. Наверх...о!

\- Ага! – отвечает он.

Стив улыбается. Внизу у основания лестница раскрывается веером, а по всей ее длине Стив развесил копии разных версий щита, и когда они медленно поднимаются по ступеням, Джеймс ведет одной рукой по кованому поручню и смотрит на апартаменты, постепенно приближаясь к виду почти с высоты птичьего полета.

Он настолько сильно увлекся, рассматривая все лампы, кирпич и дерево (сосна Дугласа, в какой-то момент пояснил Стив), что до него не доходит, что они уже наверху, пока Стив не останавливает их обоих, и тогда...

«Балкон», который служит верхним этажом, занимает пространство не меньше половины всего нижнего этажа. Он выступает как раз над кухней, но продолжается вглубь, занимая пространство над кабинетом, студией и свободной комнатой и ванной первого этажа.

Господи, тут даже тоже есть гостиная. Она визуально выделена, как внизу, и здесь тоже несколько диванов, журнальный столик, рабочий стол и еще один телевизор в углу, тумба с проигрывателем для пластинок, полки с книгами и множеством других вещей – среди них фляжка, старый зеленый шлем... должно быть, это вещи Стива, из прошлого.

А дальше, отделенная высокой белой стеной...

Джеймс обходит стену, потому что это, это скажет ему все. Спальня огромная, кровать просто бесконечная, и здесь куда больше цвета, чем в спальне Стива в башне. Конечно, стены и ковер белые, но здесь много дерева, еще одно растение, несколько ламп. В ногах кровати расположен ящик для белья, а по обеим сторонам стоят тумбочки, со стороны изголовья находятся и окна, прикрытые белыми римскими шторами. Судя по всему, тут есть отдельный гардероб, а возле его дверей стоит огромное напольное зеркало в подвижной раме, в котором явно может целиком поместиться даже Стив, а вместо последней стены – как и в зоне гостиной, - тут балконная стена по пояс высотой с хромированными поручнями.

А еще, постель не застелена. Джеймс замечает это как раз тогда, когда рядом с ним появляется Стив.

\- Упс, черт, - бормочет он, и Джеймс смеется, когда Стив начинает снимать с постели белье. – Извини, я совсем забыл.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Не извиняйся, - говорит он.

\- Обычно я ее заправляю, - все равно оправдывается Стив. – В армии эту привычку в тебя просто вколачивают, но тем утром, когда я отсюда последний раз уходил, я отвлекся, а потом я... – он виновато улыбается. – Я какое-то время тут не появлялся.

\- Все хорошо, - настаивает Джеймс. – Серьезно, не парься насчет этого.

Стив посмеивается.

\- Ну, это по сути наполовину твоя вина.

Джеймс пытается не покраснеть. Это, вообще-то, правда – Стив не появлялся тут, потому что он был в башне с Джеймсом.

\- Ванная, - Стив указывает в направлении единственной двери на верхнем этаже, которая полноценно закрывается, и Джеймс заглядывает внутрь.

Там красиво – опять дерево и камень. Настоящее дерево на полу, возле унитаза и раковины мягкие коврики, а еще там есть ванна на львиных лапах, внутри белая, но светло-серая снаружи (и настолько _огромная_ , что Стив должен в ней поместиться, даже если ляжет). А дальше, на противоположном конце ванной комнаты, за стеклянной стенкой находится просторный душ.

Окна в ванной матовые, полупрозрачные. Стекло, за которым душ, - обычное.

Джеймс отходит от ванной.

\- Неплохо, - говорит он.

Стив собирает постельное белье в кучу и широко улыбается.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает он. – Здесь больше цвета, чем в башне, хотя не все сочетается друг с другом. Ты предпочитаешь какую-то определенную сторону кровати?

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Что? – спрашивает он.

\- Если встать в ногах постели и смотреть на подушки, - отвечает Стив, - ты предпочитаешь правую или левую сторону?

\- Ээ... правую? – говорит Джеймс. – Типа... правую, - он показывает рукой.

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. – Если ты принес что-то, что нужно положить в тумбочку, ну знаешь, зарядку, смазку, что бы там ни было, просто засунь все туда и спускайся, я сделаю нам кофе после того, как перестелю постель.

Джеймс кивает, кладет рюкзак на матрас и открывает его, а позвякивание жетонов Стива постепенно затихает, когда тот спускается вниз. Джеймс относит бритву и зубную щетку в ванную, кладет телефон и зарядку на тумбочку, и еще кое-что в верхний ящик, а потом достает ноутбук. Он оставляет рюкзак на постели, потому что все, что там осталось – принадлежит Стиву, и спускается вниз, в ту часть помещения, которая выделена в зону для чтения, потому что там ему хочется посидеть сильнее всего, и ждет там Стива.

* * *

После того, как Стив застелил постель и переоделся из своей кожи в джинсы и майку, он делает Джеймсу карамельный латте в высоком стакане, как в понтовой кофейне, и подключает свой телефон к чему-то вроде скрытой системы колонок на пути к дивану. Негромко звучит подборка песен, которые Джеймсу не знакомы, в основном джаз, ненапряжный фон для их молчания, и Стив устраивается рядом с Джеймсом, разделяя с ним тепло тела и личное пространство. Вдобавок, они оба съедают по печеньке.

Стив приподнимает руку, чтобы Джеймс мог прижаться к нему поплотнее, и Джеймс так и делает, а потом Стив кладет ноги в носках на гигантский пуф и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Итак, - говорит он, - мои последние несколько дней были посвящены исключительно организации перетаскивания обломков и разъяснения вышеупомянутой организации знакомым и незнакомым людям. А что у тебя, а? Расскажи, как прошла твоя неделя.

Джеймс пару раз хлопает ресницами, пытается подумать хоть о чем-то, что не связано с приятным ощущением тела Стива под мягким хлопком майки, которую тот надел, потом прищуривается. Они со Стивом не виделись всего три дня, но по ощущениям это было...

Ужасно, это было ужасно.

\- Коннор разговаривал со мной по поводу создания онлайн-магазина, - говорит Джеймс. – Он мне очень нравится, он один из тех парней, с кем, как мне кажется, я останусь друзьями, даже когда мне будет лет шестьдесят. Понимаешь? – Джеймс мысленно морщится от собственного выбора слов, ох черт, друзья, о которых Стив думал, что они все еще будут дружить, когда ему будет шестьдесят, сейчас все уже _мертвы,_ и он только что ему напомнил...

\- О, да, - говорит Стив. – Я так думаю про Сэма. И Тони, кстати, скоро исполнится шестьдесят – если хочешь его нехило взбесить, напомни ему как-нибудь об этом.

Джеймс фыркает, наполовину от смеха, наполовину потому, что дыхание, которое он задержал было, резко вырывается из него от облегчения.

\- Нет, спасибо, мне нравится моя работа, - говорит он. – Коннор интересуется типа... работой с металлом и изготовлением украшений, всяким таким. Он работает с разными материалами в качестве хобби, и он подумал, что я буду в курсе, как создать онлайн-магазин.

\- Это действительно так? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Я создал такой для Бекки, - отвечает он, - но я не знаю, как им _управлять._

\- Обязательно как-нибудь скажи мне адрес сайта Бекки. Так Коннор собирается делать украшения?

\- Ага, - говорит Джеймс. – У него уже есть целая мастерская и все такое, он покупает металл с зарплаты и кроме того использует... дерево и всякие материалы, которые он находит... – ему нравится ходить в походы, и в походах он собирает камни, и дерево, и всякое такое. Он всегда делал всякие штуки в подарок, знаешь. Было бы куда лучше, если бы у него было место, где за них могли платить реальные деньги. Он смог бы сдвинуть это дело с мертвой точки. В моей команде мы все технари и инженеры, но он, типа, любит свою работу, но он также обожает сваривать металл и все такое. Он рукастый.

\- Хмм, кажется, это хорошая идея, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс не знает, специально ли он заставляет эту фразу звучать так двусмысленно, но скорее всего, да, это же Стив, в конце концов. – А у тебя есть что-то, чем ты хотел бы так заниматься? В смысле, я не считаю, что это так просто, ни в коем случае, я сам пытался превратить хобби в основную работу и в итоге стал рисовать рекламные плакаты и вывески. Не особо увлекательно.

Джеймс качает головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Ну, есть вещи, которые мне нравится делать, - отвечает он, - но не настолько, что я бы стал думать о том, чтобы сделать из этого бизнес. Ну, например, я хочу хоть раз попробовать сам приготовить суши или посмотреть, получится ли у меня сделать такой столик, что я видел онлайн. Я умею программировать, так что всегда приятно самому обновить себе софт и все такое, ну знаешь. Мне нравится... заниматься освещением, дизайном и подобными вещами.

\- Я понятия не имел, - говорит Стив. – Ты не говорил. Ты сам это создаешь или...?

Джеймс смеется.

\- Куда мне, - отвечает он. – Моя мама считает, что я чокнутый, но я... я люблю четкие линии и хитрые ящички и все такое. Понимаешь? И освещение. Я это просто обожаю, особенно когда оно повсюду. Типа нет никаких теней, никаких затемненных мест, просто сплошной теплый свет. Я это обожаю. Есть такая лампа, она выглядит как _луна,_ представляешь, ты можешь держать миниатюрную луну в руках, это просто...

Стив какое-то время просто смотрит на него, нежно улыбаясь.

\- Ты умеешь работать руками и разбираешься в электронике. Насколько сложно может быть собрать воедино несколько лампочек?

\- Ну? – говорит он, - у меня есть пару таких штук дома, но, типа... ай, ну забей.

\- Ты знаешь, очень немногие люди смотрят на меня, когда я говорю им, что я рисую, и говорят, что я должен забить. Если тебе хочется попробовать, скажи мне. Мы можем как-нибудь этим заняться. Может быть, не прямо на этих выходных, но почему бы и нет?

Джеймс прикусывает губу и медленно осознает, что попытки в чем-то отказать Стиву Роджерсу обычно не сильно эффективны.

\- Это было бы круто, - говорит он. – Спасибо.

Стив кивает.

\- Итак, Коннор делает украшения и хочет, чтобы ты ему создал онлайн-магазин.

\- Ага! – говорит Джеймс. – Да, верно.

* * *

Коннор один из тех, кто реально нравится Джеймсу, – как и Эми. Ему повезло, что он работает с людьми, которые относятся к нему как к равному, а еще относятся к нему так, словно он знает, о чем говорит. Кроме того, Коннор уморителен, если его понесет, – остроумный и смешной, и, да, возможно, Джеймс был чуть-чуть влюблен в него, когда только начинал тут работать.

Но дело вот в чем, Джеймс был только из колледжа и в ужасе от вообще всего вокруг, а Коннор был охренительно серьезен, когда Джеймс пришел на работу в самый первый день. А потом, когда Джеймс задавал вопросы, Коннор на них отвечал. Когда у Джеймса были сомнения, Коннор их отметал. Они с Коннором и Эми ходили вместе в бар иногда после работы – вообще, уже довольно давно не ходили, Джеймсу нужно не забыть в ближайшее время куда-нибудь с ними выбраться, – и он помнит, как Коннор спросил его, _тебя что-то волнует?_

И, хотя впоследствии Джеймса много что волновало, в тот момент было лишь одно.

\- Я могу не понять с первого раза, - признался он, потому что один его мудак-профессор это терпеть не мог – что иногда ему приходилось объяснять по два раза.

\- Джеймс, - сказал тогда Коннор, - твои оценки и отношение к работе показывают, что ты умный парень. Мне плевать, даже если ты будешь задавать мне один и тот же вопрос сто раз на дню до конца своей карьеры, если ты не против получать один и тот же ответ. Глупых вопросов не бывает, если ответ на вопрос поможет тебе выполнять свою работу, ясно?

И Джеймс почувствовал, как с его плеч словно свалился груз, о котором он даже не подозревал.

Коннор очень хорошо к нему относился, как и Эми, с самого начала – вообще, как и вся их команда. Но именно Коннор и Эми у него в друзьях на Facebook, и дни рождения именно Коннора и Эми добавлены в его календарь.

\- Мне, правда, хотелось бы с ними как-нибудь познакомиться, - говорит Стив. – Конечно, не настолько рано, но, кажется, они славные ребята.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Они такие.

Когда он заканчивает рассказывать, какой Коннор клевый, в качестве начальника равно как и в качестве друга, он начинает рассказывать про Эми – потому что у Джеймса может и не много друзей, но Эми точно одна из них. Они по сути представляют собой одинаковую личность в разных телах, ей тоже всегда хватает на него терпения. Они ладят...

Ну, единственный человек, с которым Джеймс ладит настолько же хорошо, - это Бекка..

\- Я полностью понимаю, - говорит Стив. – Лучшие друзья – это лучшие друзья.

Джеймс улыбается.

\- Ага, - говорит он, потому что так и есть.

Они с Эми оба чувствовали себя одинаково неловко, когда начинали работать, оба нервничали из-за репутации компании и волновались, смогут ли выносить такую нагрузку. Разумеется, они оба были лучшие в своих классах, так что (как им постоянно говорит Коннор) им не о чем волноваться.

Но они сплетничают, вот в чем дело. Они вместе обедают, вместе ходят пить молочные коктейли, и иногда Джеймс думает, что если бы они встретились в другой жизни, то, возможно, даже стали бы встречаться. Она уморительная, умная, и он правда не может дождаться, когда наконец, в один прекрасный день, он станет дядюшкой Джеймсом для ее детей.

Он учится у нее мандаринскому, медленно, но она всегда терпелива, и это всегда приносит им радость. Он даже представить себе не может лучшего партнера по проекту – ему только жаль, что они не были знакомы в старших классах.

Когда он заканчивает все это рассказывать, Стив по-прежнему внимательно слушает, слава богу.

\- Э, извини, - говорит Джеймс. – Я, ээ. Много разговариваю.

Стив качает головой, улыбается чуть шире.

\- Это славно, - говорит он. – Я... – внезапно он выглядит очень печально, хотя по-прежнему улыбается. – Хорошо, когда есть с кем поговорить, честно, - говорит он.

Джеймс изучает его взглядом.

Что-то не так, он это точно знает.

Стив постоянно супервиноватый, ждет чего угодно, только не положительной реакции, а еще эта грустная ностальгия? Он не знает, может быть, Стив просто устал или нервничает, или что там еще с ним может быть, но это... не то, что бы заставляло его самого нервничать. Он не думает, что он надоел Стиву, потому что Стив не выглядит несчастным, даже близко. Но что-то заставило Стива утратить равновесие, Джеймс готов поспорить, что это так, на деньги.

Стив наклоняется и целует его, ни с того ни с сего, и Джеймс – ну, Джеймс не собирается его отвергать. Джеймс снова забирается на него – как в тот день, когда он заставил Стива кончить с помощью рук на диване в башне – и он делает с ним то же самое на диване для чтения сейчас. Есть в этом что-то волнующее, быть так близко к окнам, через которые струится дневной свет. Умом он понимает, что никто их не видит, но этого все равно достаточно, чтобы взволновать.

Единственная разница в том, что на этот раз они оба ласкают друг друга, пальцы Стива плотно сжаты вокруг члена Джеймса, и наоборот, а за несколько секунд до того, как Джеймс кончает, Стив поддергивает свою хлопковую майку вверх, чтобы они оба могли кончить ему на живот. Сам Стив кончает спустя секунд сорок после Джеймса, откинув голову назад, закрыв глаза, он прикусывает губу, отворачивается и стонет:

\- О, о, - на выдохе, когда он кончает.

Пару минут после этого они просто остаются где были, не испытывая никакого желания шевелиться. Стив стягивает майку, когда Джеймс наконец сползает с его бедер, вытирается ей и целует Джеймса, прежде чем заправить член обратно в джинсы, а потом встает.

Он относит майку в корзину для белья, поднимается наверх за новой, а Джеймс просто наблюдает за ним, расслабленный и удовлетворенный.

Почти.

\- Что у нас на ужин? – интересуется он, когда Стив появляется на балконе снова, и тот смеется, натягивая свежую майку через голову.

Она выглядит точно так же, как предыдущая.

* * *

Стив готовит на ужин чизбургеры – с мясом, которое он купил на фермерском рынке, сыром местного производства, свежим салатом, самодельным соусом и картошкой фри, дольками батата, беконом, луковыми кольцами, черт побери... Джеймс умрет от обжорства, но он умрет счастливым.

Стив постоянно сомневается в своих решениях, пока готовит ужин, но Джеймс старается не лезть и быть благодарным во время еды.

\- Это потрясающе, - говорит он, и Стив улыбается, чуть шире, чем обычно.

\- Я рад, что тебе нравится.

* * *

После ужина Стив чуть приглушает освещение, и те лампы, что остаются гореть, делают помещение теплым и уютным. Они оба закончили есть и закончили все дела на этой неделе, и Джеймс занимает себя ноутбуком, сидя под боком у Стива, но вывернувшись почти перпендикулярно к нему, а тот сидит ровно, как нормальный взрослый человек, и читает книгу. Молча.

Но дело в том – и Джеймс не сказал бы, что его это беспокоит, но он заметил, потому что он знает, что ему нравится, - что Джеймсу нравятся громкие партнеры. Не такие, что... любят орать или типа того, но ему нравится слышать, когда им хорошо. А Стиву хорошо, так ведь?

Может быть, нет. Может быть, Джеймс вовсе не настолько хорош в постели, как ему кажется – но ведь он должен быть хорош, верно? Стив не стал бы говорить ему, что он хорош, если бы это было не так? Может быть, он не так плох, но не делает чего-то, чего хочется Стиву или типа того? Разумеется, Стив очень скрытный, молчаливый парень. Но...

Скорее всего, это неважно. Он, наверное, странно себя ведет из-за чего-то совсем иного, а не потому, что он пожалел о своем решении впустить Джеймса в свой настоящий дом.

Какое-то время Джеймс считал, что так и есть, вообще-то, думал, что, возможно, Стив вел себя так тихо потому, что он был в башне, но он настолько же тихий и здесь, где нет никого, кроме них, где он не на дежурстве. Джеймс шумно выдыхает через нос. Он накручивает себя на ровном месте, он уверен в этом.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я просто... ну... я думал о том, что ты, - вот молодец, Джеймс, срочно выкрутись как-нибудь, - очень тихий...

Наступает пауза, во время которой мозг Джеймса информирует его обо всех умных мыслях, которые он мог озвучить вместо этого.

\- Я обычно такой, - говорит Стив, потому что это правда.

Если учитывать только, каким Стива Роджерса видит весь мир, то это _всегда_ было правдой – его голос всегда звучит тихо и размеренно, если только он не решает повысить его, когда выступает по телевидению или в видео на YouTube. Разумеется, тихий не всегда является синонимом спокойного.

\- Да, но, - начинает Джеймс и ерзает на месте.

Стив чуть сжимает плечи Джеймса.

\- Да? – подбадривает он, но Джеймс только мотает головой.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – Ты... я хочу сказать... когда...

\- Это что-то, связанное с сексом? – догадывается Стив, и тогда Джеймс садится ровно, откладывает ноутбук и поворачивается к нему, кладет одну руку на живот Стива и смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Почему ты никогда не издаешь звуков, когда кончаешь?

* * *

Стив хлопает глазами.

\- Ты говоришь только «о, о,» - продолжает Джеймс, очень похоже ему подражая, и от этого Стиву становится чуть жарче, чем десять секунд тому назад, - но потом...

Стив смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом смеется.

\- Ну, я вырос в квартире, где стены были тонкими, как бумага, и однополые отношения стали легальными только... когда, в 2003? Если считать с момента, когда это наконец случилось во всех штатах? Так что, да.

Губы Джеймса чуть изгибаются, он наклоняет голову набок, но до Стива не доходит, пока Джеймс не отворачивается.

\- О, - говорит он, - солнышко, - и он поворачивает голову Джеймса обратно к себе. – Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе кажется, что я не получаю удовольствия?

Джеймс пожимает одним плечом, опускает взгляд, словно ему все равно.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - я могу попробовать быть громче, если тебе этого хочется, но я просто...

\- Нет, я не хочу, - отвечает Джеймс, - я не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся... просто...

Стив наклоняет голову, ждет, пока Джеймс закончит фразу.

\- Тебе реально нравится, да? – в конце концов говорит Джеймс, и Стив выгибает шею так, чтобы он понял, что Стиву нужен поцелуй.

\- Ты невероятный, - говорит Стив, когда они отрываются друг от друга. – Всегда. Я просто... не крикун, понимаешь?

Джеймс фыркает.

\- Крикун? – повторяет он.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив.- Я попытаюсь быть чуть громче в будущем.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Джеймс. – Честно, все нормально, если... если тебе правда все нравится.

\- Хмм, солнышко, - Стив притягивает Джеймса к себе и целует еще раз. – Я бы ни на что это не променял.

Но Джеймса, кажется, это не убедило. Стив ждет еще пару секунд, но тот молчит, и так они ни к чему не придут.

\- Милый, в чем дело, а? – спрашивает Стив, заправляя несколько прядей за ухо Джеймса.

Джеймс проводит зубами по нижней губе, посасывая ее.

\- Что тебя так беспокоит с тех пор, как ты вернулся из Китая? – спрашивает он, и Стив...

Ну, Стив надеялся, что, учитывая все время, которое он провел в этом веке, всю помощь, полученную у психотерапевта, и все обучение, которое он прошел в Щ.И.Т., возможно, его уже не так легко раскусить. 

\- О, - произносит он.

Проблема в том, что Стив точно знает, каков ответ на вопрос Джеймса. И это разговор, который у них сейчас, очевидно, состоится, хотя Стив бы предпочел подождать пару месяцев.

Он выпрямляет спину, потому что ему хочется сесть прямо и подумать как следует, – для этого разговора он не особенно хочет валяться на диване. Джеймс позволяет ему сдвинуться, и сам тоже садится ровнее.

\- Я знаю, в чем дело, - говорит Стив. – И это очень глупо.

\- Ну, если тебя это беспокоит, это не глупо, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив почти улыбается на это.

Джеймс славный паренек и постоянно продолжает это доказывать.

\- Я кое-что сказал Тони. Я не могу сказать тебе, что именно, потому что это засекречено, но он ответил мне «только не тащи это с собой домой, вполне вероятно, что до понедельника это никуда не денется.» И это... не первый раз, когда мне говорили нечто подобное, вот и все.

Джеймс хмурится. Не тащить с собой проблемы с работы домой – это разумная трудовая этика, но работа Стива отличается от работы большинства людей. И Стив достаточно умен, чтобы соглашаться с такой трудовой этикой.

\- Кто еще тебе такое говорил? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив смеется.

Его смех звучит ненормально – неестественно и с такой горечью, которую Джеймс обычно в нем не слышит.

\- Это была... – говорит он. Потом обрывает себя, - Мне повезло любить больше, чем раз в жизни. Я любил Баки Барнса, - продолжает он, - хотя нам довелось любить друг друга как следует очень недолго. Я любил Пегги Картер, как мне кажется, хотя мы очень мало что вместе успели сделать. Нам удалось больше, чем обычно полагают люди, но мы едва начали отношения перед тем, как я разбился. Я встречался с несколькими людьми в этом веке перед тем, как встретил мою... ээ, у меня была... – Он откашливается и поднимает взгляд снова. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что спал с парой близких друзей в промежутках между отношениями?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ну вот это началось, когда они пытались изменить направление, в котором я двигался, которое...

Он хмурится, трясет головой. – Нет, так не пойдет, - говорит он. – Я неправильно все рассказываю, я не там начал, я начну сначала, погоди.

Джеймс только смотрит на него.

Стив проводит ладонью по лицу и делает глубокий вдох, потом тяжело выдыхает спустя миг.

\- Когда мне было за тридцать, у меня был нервный срыв. Ты знаешь об этом.

Джеймс кивает. Все знают об этом. Все заголовки кричали об этом месяцами.

\- Ну вот, а еще до того, - говорит Стив, - нааамного раньше, когда меня только реанимировали, меня разбудили и сразу же вернули в полевые условия, а там, бабах, _инопланетяне._ А из-за этого, в смысле, тогда у меня наступил момент, когда я задал себе вопрос «почему?» В плане, раньше я боялся, что мне не хватит денег, чтобы заплатить за квартиру, или что я умру от пневмонии, а теперь я задавал себе вопросы типа «почему я сражаюсь с инопланетянами в двадцать пять лет вместо того, чтобы просто умереть?» Такого рода вопросы. – Он прищуривается. – И тогда это было очень сильное ощущение, я это очень ярко ощущал, я... я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. Мы... наш отряд – эээ, Ревущие Коммандос. Нас тогда так не называли, разумеется, но мы сражались с ожившими мертвецами, с отколовшимися от нацистов учеными без лица, мы... много чего делали тогда, но я потерял Баки всего за два дня до того, как разбил самолет...

\- Господи, - Джеймс знал, что эти два события были близки по времени, но он думал, что прошло хотя бы пару месяцев или как-то так.

\- ... а потом я оказался... эээ, _здесь,_ вместе со всеми инопланетянами и полубогами, и Железным Человеком, и DVD. Не стану врать, малыш, я чувствовал, что схожу с ума. Будто вот-вот сдамся и превращусь в бредящую вслух развалину, но и это бы мне не сильно помогло. – Он тяжело вздыхает. – И я пытался держать себя в руках, думал, что у меня неплохо получается, но на самом деле это было не так. У меня были друзья, которые вроде как... взяли на себя обязанность слегка привести меня в чувство, и какое-то время это помогало. Но не навсегда. А потом я встретил... я встретил свою бывшую и подумал, окей, то, что надо, вот я, вот она, мы поженимся и посмотрим, что будет дальше, вот только я...

Он качает головой. Хмурится.

-Если коротко, у меня в голове был полный бардак, малыш, - говорит он. – Я был молодой, гордый и глупый, такой _глупый._ Когда мы начинали отношения, мы были молоды и влюблены, а под конец мы оказались чуть старше и с огромной больной темой, сначала мы вместе смотрели кино и целовались, а в конце только ссорились, и виноваты были мы оба, да, оба. – Джеймс не знает, что сказать на это, и пытается хотя бы не ляпнуть ничего глупого. – По итогу, - продолжает Стив, - оказалось, что мы друг другу не подходим, наши характеры не сочетаются, и мы не могли найти общий язык. Но очень значимой частью наших проблем было то, что мне нужна была помощь, а я отказывался это признавать, а она не могла... стать для меня источником той помощи, что была мне нужна. Некоторые люди достаточно сильны для этого, но она...

\- Она не стала тебе помогать? – словно не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Джеймс, но Стив останавливает его жестом, качает головой.

\- Она _не могла_ мне помочь, - отвечает он. – Она выбрала себя и... мы оба сказали много всего... и не просто в запале, мы так и думали, в общем. Но думали мы это о ситуациях, которые не понимали до конца, знаешь, что я имею в виду?

Джеймс трясет головой.

\- Не... особо? – говорит он.

\- Ага, - Стив приподнимает брови. – Ну, я не особо понятно рассказываю... я хочу сказать, что мы ссорились по поводу таких вещей, которые я стал как следует понимать только спустя годы. _После_ того, как мне помогли. – Он трет ладонью губы, его взгляд на миг становится отстраненным. – Однажды она сказала мне, что я пытаюсь взять на себя ответственность за все, делать все. Я пытался и мыть посуду, и готовить ужин, и быть нежным и любящим, и быть всем, что ей было нужно, но по сути я только мешался у нее под ногами, совал нос не в свои дела. Я пытался угадать, чего она хочет, не задавая вопросов, ну представляешь... Ей было душно. В то время я ужасно боялся кого-то потерять, так что я держался за нее изо всех сил, и это было... _чересчур._ – Стив настолько затихает между предложениями, что Джеймс слышит собственное дыхание. – И вот она, мы разговаривали о семье, - продолжает Стив, - но она сказала, и она была права, что я из тех, кто не способен оставить работу на работе. Я всегда оставался Капитаном Америка. И это было... Одна из последних тем, которые мы обсуждали, была... – Стив стискивает зубы, натянуто улыбается. – Хотя дети для нас не были вопросом, из-за несогласия в котором мы могли бы разойтись, - говорит он, - но я тогда занимался саморазрушением. Медленно, но верно, ну знаешь. И один из последних споров, который у нас возник, был как раз о том, что она не станет заводить семью, о которой нужно заботиться, с психом, который не может позаботиться даже о себе.

\- Это... – начинает Джеймс, в ярости стремясь вступиться за Стива, но тот перебивает его.

\- ...справедливо, - говорит Стив, поднимая руку, – Джеймс слышит, как позвякивают от движения его жетоны. – Это справедливо. И я хочу, чтобы ты об этом помнил, потому что для меня это важно. Да, она могла бы сделать чуть больше, чтобы помочь мне, вместо того, чтобы только орать на меня и указывать на мои недостатки. Но мне нужна была _серьезная помощь,_ и я не собирался обращаться за ней сам, даже не признавался себе, что она мне нужна, и это меня убивало. – Джеймс на миг прикрывает глаза – он знает, что это правда, но слышать это так тяжело. – Я позволял этому происходить – и в конце концов этим бы все и закончилось. – А это, это слышать _намного_ тяжелее. – Разумеется, об этом много не говорили, когда я был моложе, люди просто брали себя в руки и продолжали жить. И... – он снова качает головой. – И я _ненавидел_ себя за то, что я такой... ну знаешь, мне казалось, что это делает меня слабее, незначительнее. Я думал, что должен быть сильнее, особенно с сывороткой. – Стив проводит рукой по волосам, тяжело вздыхает, и Джеймс заставляет себя пока к нему не прикасаться. Он понятия не имеет, подходящее ли сейчас для этого время. Стив снова вздыхает. – Эти отношения меня чуть не угробили, не буду врать – вернее, они были одной из вещей в целой цепочке, которые меня чуть не угробили. Все хорошее, что я пытался делать, мне словно швыряли обратно в лицо – иногда буквально. А еще я чувствовал, что она словно заварила всю эту кашу «выбирай: или я, или Мстители». Ультиматум. Но истина состоит в том, что мы оба вредили друг другу. Мне нужна была помощь, но она не могла мне ее дать, и поэтому она решила спасти себя. Я уважаю ее решение. Мы иногда беседуем сейчас. Мы не друзья, но и не враги. Она счастлива. Я... – он улыбается, осматривает Джеймса с ног до головы, - в процессе. Работаю над этим. Счастливее сейчас, чем был, во всяком случае. Мои друзья, с которыми я спал, пытались мне помочь, но... Я думаю, что потребовался нервный срыв, чтобы я смог понять, насколько дело плохо, что один я совсем не справляюсь.

Джеймс только смотрит на него.

\- Ээ, это...? – внезапно Стив выглядит неловко.

\- Мне так жаль, - говорит Джеймс. – Мне жаль, что она не...

\- Джеймс, - и голос Стива звучит чуть тверже. – Мы были молоды. Я был совсем другим человеком. Я всегда желал только хорошего, но я... потянул бы ее за собой. Она сказала кое-что, когда мы ссорились, что причинило мне боль. Кое-что из этого не было правдой, но кое-что было, и я уверен, что я тоже говорил ей подобные вещи. Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял – мы оба виноваты. И с тех пор я сильно изменился.

Джеймс жует губу, чуть качает головой, снова усаживаясь поудобнее на диване.

\- Счастливой пятницы, - тихо, иронично говорит Стив, а потом встает. – Прости. Я не планировал так портить настроение.

\- Нет, - говорит Джеймс. – Мне не следовало спрашивать...

Стив, уже стоя у дивана, протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на щеку Джеймсу.

\- Ну конечно следовало. Я же говорил тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты со мной разговаривал. И я рад, что ты так и делаешь, - говорит он. – Теперь ты в курсе. Послушай, я пойду... сварю кофе и минутку побуду наедине с собой, ладно? Мне не жаль, что ты спросил. Мне не жаль, что ты теперь знаешь. Я просто... хочу пойти и просто подышать пару минут в одиночестве, а потом я принесу кофе и мы продолжим наш вечер, хорошо?

Джеймс кивает, прикусывает губу и пытается не позволить ей задрожать.

\- Ох, солнышко, - Стив наклоняется, нежно его целует. – Все хорошо. Все в порядке, честное слово.

\- Я, - Джеймс _быстро_ проглатывает два следующих слова, потому что, боже, насколько херовое время сейчас, чтобы такое сказать. – Ты уверен? – вместо этого говорит он, и Стив кивает и улыбается чуть грустновато.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Вспоминать об этом уже не больно, как было раньше.

И потом он поворачивается и идет на кухню. Джеймс закрывает лицо рукой и тяжело вздыхает. Вот дерьмо. Его мудаки-бывшие по сравнению с этим просто фигня.

* * *

Когда Стив возвращается, Джеймс снова пялится в ноутбук, пытаясь отвлечься, предоставить Стиву возможность спокойно провести несколько минут в одиночестве. В каждой руке у Стива по кружке кофе, и он ставит свою на маленький столик у дивана, прежде чем вручить вторую Джеймсу и снова сесть.

-Все нормально? – спрашивает он, и атмосфера в комнате кажется не такой напряженной, а сам Стив менее подавленным, Джеймс это видит.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Уверен? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает, делая глоток кофе.

\- Ага, - хрипло говорит он. – Прости меня.

\- Малыш, - голос Стива звучит почти отчаянно. Он ставит свою кружку, указывает на Джеймса, - поставь ее.

Джеймс колеблется, не уверенный в том, чего от него хотят.

\- Малыш, поставь кофе и отложи ноутбук на секунду, и иди сюда, - Джеймс ставит кружку на стол. – Хорошо, теперь иди сюда.

Джеймс хмурится, не понимая, наклоняется чуть ближе, но забывает, что встречается с суперсолдатом, и только когда руки Стива опускаются на его талию, он обнаруживает, что его _подымают_ на колени к Стиву. Он не взвизгивает – просто не успевает – но когда оказывается верхом на Стиве, то неловко взмахивает руками и упирается ими в грудь Стива, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

\- Иди сюда, - снова говорит Стив, чуть мягче, и кладет руку сперва на щеку Джеймса, потом скользит пальцами до его затылка и притягивает его голову к себе.

Когда Стив его целует, он делает это мягко и неспешно, нежно и бережно, как обычно, а другой рукой он ласкает живот Джеймса, ведет пальцами вокруг его талии, а потом прижимает ладонь к его спине.

Когда он отрывается от его губ, то не позволяет Джеймсу отодвинуться далеко. Между ними всего пару сантиметров, и Стив пристально изучает его лицо.

\- Ты в порядке?

Джеймс так же пристально смотрит в ответ.

\- Я нормально, - говорит он, - я просто… я-я знаю, что это не, что это не имеет отношения ко мне...я...

Стив убирает волосы с лица Джеймса, и выглядит он слегка виноватым.

\- Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, - говорит он, - и я знаю, каково это злиться не за себя, а за кого-то другого. Я это ценю, это мило с твоей стороны. Кроме того, ты со мной встречаешься. Конечно это имеет отношение и к тебе.

\- Мне жаль, - Джеймс знает, что звучит угрюмо, но очень сложно искренне сожалеть, когда он видит перед собой мужчину, которого бросила девушка за то, что, _какая неожиданность,_ ему реально потребовалась помощь после того, как он утратил _целый мир._

\- Милый, у тебя такой вид, будто у тебя изжога, - отвечает Стив. – Не доводи себя до язвы из-за меня. Я помню, что это такое, и это то еще дерьмо. Особенно несправедливо будет, учитывая, что я сам больше ничем таким не могу болеть...

Джеймс с силой сглатывает, со стыдом обнаруживает, что его глаза щиплет от слез, а улыбка Стива угасает, когда он бросает свои попытки шутить.

\- О, малыш, ты так сильно переживаешь, да?

Джеймс шмыгает носом.

\- Моя мама называет меня «сверхпылким», - говорит он. – Потому что я так сильно возмущаюсь нарушениями прав человека и жестокостью по отношению к животным и… подобными вещами.

Стив кивает.

\- Это затихает с возрастом, - отвечает он. – И я вовсе не хочу сказать, что твоя мать неправа, но... В твоем возрасте? Не знаю. Мне кажется, что переживать из-за чего-то куда лучше, чем плевать на все. Никто никогда ничего не добился тем, что им было все равно, разве не так?

\- Мартин Лютер Кинг, - соглашается Джеймс.

\- Харви Милк, - продолжает логическую цепочку Стив, – Роза Паркс, Марша П. Джонсон, Эллен ДеДженерес, и многие другие, - все это люди, чьи имена помнят, потому что они встали и что-то сделали. И я знаю, окей, я знаю, что твои переживания из-за того, что меня бросили, - это не то же самое, что Стоунволлские бунты, но тебе не все равно, а это значит, что ты способен на большее, чем многие другие. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я это ценю. Но я в порядке.

Джеймс прикрывает глаза, но Стив берет его пальцами за подбородок.

\- Эй, - говорит он, и Джеймс смотрит на него. – Я через многое прошел, но сейчас я в порядке.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Господи, - спрашивает он, - _как?_

Стив вздыхает.

\- Я как следует присмотрелся к самому себе, завел жизненно необходимую группу поддержки, ну и плюс старое доброе характерное для католиков чувство вины, - отвечает Стив. – То, что определенные вещи называют грехом, можно пережить, но есть и другие вещи, которые, что для меня и хорошо, остаются немыслимыми.

Губы Джеймса изгибаются.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он. – Мне всегда так грустно из-за всего, что случилось с тобой, и я знаю, что мне не следует...

\- Ты не _должен_ это испытывать, - говорит Стив, - но никто не говорит, что тебе _не следует._ Ты чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь. Ты чувствуешь это из-за меня, а это... Ты славный парнишка. Если тебе хочется погрустить немного, не сдерживайся, просто помни, что я рядом. И я никуда не денусь, когда ты закончишь.

Джеймс кивает. Снова целует его, потом сдвигается, сжимает губы и прижимается лицом к шее Стива. Тот просто обнимает его, гладит по спине. Целует в висок. Позволяет ему чувствовать то, что он чувствует.

* * *

Довольно долгое время они оба не двигаются. Музыка Стива все еще играет, свет приглушен, и Джеймс наслаждается равномерным стуком сердца Стива, наслаждается теплой тяжестью рук Стива на своей спине. И, что на самом деле совсем не удивительно, в идиотски разумное время, типа, часов одиннадцать или около того, Стив говорит, что пойдет спать, и, да, вообще-то Джеймсу тоже бы этого хотелось. Поэтому он выключает и убирает ноутбук, пока Стив встает, чтобы сделать им горячего шоколада.

Пока с напитком происходит то, что должно происходить, – молоко греется или что-то такое – Стив делает кое-что еще, что Джеймс на самом деле не замечает, потому что он занят, выключая ноутбук. Только когда Стив за чем-то идет в зону ТВ из кухни, его жетоны снова позвякивают, Джеймс поднимает глаза и у него пересыхает во рту.

На Стиве уже нет ни майки, ни носков, ни штанов. И, даже более того, пока Джеймс на него смотрит, тот снимает свои боксеры, аккуратно сворачивает и складывает все на спинку дивана в зоне ТВ – а потом возвращается на кухню и заканчивает готовить горячий шоколад. Сказать, что это зрелище занимательное, – это преуменьшение.

\- Все нормально? – спрашивает он, закончив приготовления, в каждой руке у него по кружке. – Готов?

Они оба не настроены на секс или какое-либо подобие оного – они оба просто не в настроении.

Со своей стороны, Джеймс точно еще неслабо нервничает из-за того, что он проведет эту ночь в постели Стива. И это глупо, он это знает, но все равно нервничает.

Но Стив, стоящий посреди комнаты голышом с двумя кружками в руках, словно это самое естественное занятие в мире...

Джеймс пялится на его член.

Когда он наконец переводит взгляд на лицо Стива, он видит, что тот улыбается.

\- Готов? – снова спрашивает Стив.

\- Ээ, - отвечает Джеймс. – Да, извини. Почему-то мне сложно сосредоточиться.

Стив смеется, протягивает одну из кружек Джеймсу, когда тот откладывает в сторону ноутбук, и Джеймс встает и берет ее, а свободной рукой прикасается к груди Стива и гладит ее, скользя пальцами вниз, к животу, просто потому, что может. Стив целует его за это, словно в награду.

\- Идем, малыш, - говорит он, когда они отрываются друг от друга. – Давай укладываться.

Джеймс поднимается наверх первым, шагает по ступенькам так быстро, как ему позволяет полная кружка в руке, чтобы потом повернуться и понаблюдать за Стивом. Тот щелкает выключателем на стене у основания лестницы, и свет гаснет, а шторы на окнах начинают закрываться.

Он идет по ступенькам так, словно вообще никуда не торопится, его ноги почти бесшумно ступают по дереву, а жетоны на его груди издают негромкие звуки от движения, – Джеймс чувствует, что способен искренне полюбить эти звуки.

Они по очереди заходят в ванную, и Стив не закрывает шторы наверху, чтобы в окна проникало немного света. Поэтому, когда он выключает свет в зоне гостиной на верхнем этаже, их не окружает непроглядная тьма. Вообще непроглядной тьмы нет во всем помещении лофта: через ткань штор внизу все равно проникает свечение города, и когда Джеймс заканчивает свои дела в ванной и ложится в постель, он обнаруживает, что может различать переплетения балок, поддерживающих потолок, даже когда включенными остаются только ночники на тумбочках. Это странно – необычно – но не неприятно.

Когда Стив тоже закончил в ванной, он присоединяется к Джеймсу в постели и садится, опираясь на изголовье.

\- Я заметил, что ты не взял с собой пижаму, - говорит он. – Хорошо.

Джеймс невольно вспыхивает, придвигается чуть ближе к нему и берет свою кружку с тумбочки.

\- Чем ты хочешь заняться на выходных? – спрашивает Стив, уже допивая содержимое своей кружки, но Джеймс только качает головой.

\- У меня нет никаких планов, - отвечает он. – Есть пару вещей, которые мне хотелось бы попробовать, но это не... мы не обязаны... Эээ, да. Нет.

\- Поговорим об этом утром, - Стив целует Джеймса в макушку. – Я говорил тебе, я готов попробовать практически что угодно хотя бы раз.

\- Кроме льда, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Кроме льда, - подтверждает Стив. – Попробуй болеть двадцать пять зим подряд, понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Джеймс не понимает, но он никогда и не был Стивом Роджерсом в начале двадцатого века, так что не ему судить.

\- Ты завтра пойдешь на пробежку? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- А что, думаешь присоединиться? – предлагает Стив, на что Джеймс отвечает максимально выразительным звуком, означающим «не дождешься». – Неа, я вернусь к пробежкам в понедельник, а пока... честно, я лучше отдохну на выходных. Моя нога уже в порядке, но я просто не хочу.

Джеймс кивает и допивает кружку.

\- Хороший план, - он смотрит на маленькую лужицу с остатками какао на дне своей кружки. – Мне наверное нужно еще раз почистить зубы.

Стив на секунду прикусывает губу.

Потом он вздыхает.

\- Ага, - и они оба снова вылезают из постели.


	2. Chapter 2

Джеймс просыпается полностью переплетенный со Стивом, и это наверное лучший способ просыпаться, что он когда-либо пробовал.

В ночи они сдвинулись вместе, лицом друг к другу, и теперь их ноги сплелись, руки Стива обвивают торс Джеймса, одна его ладонь прижата к затылку Джеймса. Открывая глаза, Джеймс улыбается и замечает, что глаза Стива по-прежнему закрыты.

Джеймс чуть шевелится, так, чтобы это не побеспокоило бы Стива, если бы тот все еще спал, но лоб Стива слегка сморщивается, а его глаза на мгновение приоткрываются.

\- Утро, - говорит он, только без гласных в этом слове.

\- Привет, - Джеймс приподнимает одну руку и убирает волосы со лба Стива.

\- Хочешь вставать? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймсу требуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, что тот сказал, поскольку это было в основном мычание.

\- Не особенно, - наконец отвечает он, потому что утро субботы в постели со Стивом Роджерсом? С чего бы вдруг он захотел променять это на что-то другое?

\- Умничка, - Стив тяжело выдыхает через нос и снова замирает.

Джеймс улыбается, не может сдержаться, и просто глядит на него. Теперь, когда у него есть такая возможность, он собирается как следует рассмотреть Стива, изучить каждую деталь в его облике – его веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, и парочку веснушек на переносице, все они словно пятнышки теней от пробивающихся сквозь листву лучей солнца, или седину, уходящую от висков вглубь двумя настолько прямыми линиями, что они кажутся специально спланированными, или длинную, золотистую, мягкую с виду щетину, покрывающую всю нижнюю часть лица Стива. Он _собирается_ сделать это.

Но кровать Стива настолько удобная, и его объятия такие уютные, что спустя минут десять Джеймса снова убаюкивает нежная размеренность дыхания Стива.

* * *

Примерно около десяти они встают окончательно, и, после того, как они оба закончили утренний туалет, Стив идет в душ. Он выходит из него обнаженным, совершенно бесстыжий, и Джеймс не пытается скрыть то, как он смотрит на Стива.

Стив, однако, неправильно его понимает.

\- Я могу накинуть полотенце, - предлагает он, и Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

\- Нет? – отвечает он. – Ты с ума сошел?

Стив фыркает.

\- Ты не первый, кто задает мне этот вопрос, - признается он, и Джеймс тратит какое-то время на то, чтобы взять себя в руки – Стив все еще отходит от того, что вчера был тяжелый день, и ему следует об этом помнить. – Хочешь в душ?

Джеймс соглашается, потому что он понятия не имеет, каковы планы Стива, и он моется как можно быстрее и тщательнее. Когда он заканчивает, то замечает свой халат, висящий на двери ванной, и это... окей, Стив, наверное, перенес его сюда днем в пятницу или типа того?

Джеймс бреется – везде – надевает халат и выходит в спальню, только чтобы обнаружить, что... Стива нет _в_ спальне, что слегка разочаровывает его. Но Джеймс слышит, как внизу играет музыка – что-то в стиле эмбиент, сплошные синтезированные ноты и почти никакой различимой мелодии – легкий и воздушный фон для позвякивания, которое он тоже слышит. Стив, должно быть, готовит завтрак. И это просто _обязано_ быть именно так, поскольку что-то офигительно пахнет.

Как раз в этот момент Джеймс осознает, что на данный момент у него с собой только та одежда, в которой он вчера приехал, и он подходит к перилам верхнего этажа.

\- Стив? – он чуть перегибается через перила.

Спустя несколько секунд в поле его зрения внизу появляется Стив.

\- Привет, - говорит он. – Ты в порядке?

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс. – Можно я одолжу у тебя пару боксеров?

\- О! – восклицает Стив. – Конечно, но в гардеробе есть вещи, которые ты мог бы надеть... если встать в ногах кровати, лицом к подушкам, то это на левой стороне комнаты. Третья дверь, все там. Это твое. Если хочешь. У меня есть стиральная машина, если не захочешь, просто дай мне знать тогда.

Он улыбается и снова исчезает под балконом, чтобы продолжить готовить завтрак, а Джеймс потирает брови, пытаясь заставить их снова опуститься. Ну что ж.

Он подходит к третьей двери слева и открывает ее, чтобы обнаружить... гардероб с одеждой. И... одежды там куда больше, чем он ожидал, но еще...

Он вытаскивает стопку из трех маек... и, да, кажется, они изначально предназначены для него. Первая белая, с огромными прорезями вместо рукавов, и на ней написано «Я не Хипстер я из Бруклина» заглавными буквами шрифтом Cabana без знаков препинания. Следующая – серый меланж без рукавов с кругом посередине, в котором нарисован контурами горный пейзаж с чем-то, напоминающим пятна акварели, с правой стороны. На последней майке написано «Мой бойфренд был хипстером еще до того, как это стало круто» шрифтом Monthoers, с маленькой звездочкой над «й» в слове «бойфренд» и сложным геометрическим узором из треугольников под надписью.

Джеймс чувствует, как его лицо заливается краской, и одновременно что-то вспыхивает у него в груди. Пытаясь казаться менее пораженным, чем он есть, он выбирает майку с горным пейзажем и натягивает ее через голову. Она мягкая, огромная на нем, до такой степени, что спадает с одного плеча, и ему это безумно нравится. В гардеробе целый ящик боксеров его размера, он берет одну пару и надевает. Там есть и облегающие джинсы – одна пара просто черного цвета, а еще одна тоже черного цвета, но в верхней части с рисунком галактики, плюс еще пара серых облегающих спортивных штанов. Он выбирает джинсы с галактикой, без вопросов.

Когда он одет, он собирает свои все еще влажные волосы в пучок и думает, не спуститься ли вниз. Но сперва он возвращается к тумбочке, берет еще кое-что, и потом уже идет к лестнице.

\- Подошли? – спрашивает Стив, когда Джеймс подходит к нему.

\- Угу, - Джеймс обнимает его сзади и прижимается лицом к спине Стива, между лопаток.

* * *

Стив занят приготовлением французских тостов с беконом и кленовым сиропом, когда он слышит, как Джеймс спускается вниз. Джеймс подходит к нему и обнимает сзади. И это приятно, так приятно, когда здесь есть кто-то еще, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто не боится прикасаться к нему просто потому, что ему этого хочется, кто-то, кто прижимает руки и губы к его коже, пусть даже через ткань, просто потому, что он хочет и не видит причины этого не делать. Стиву нужно поговорить с Джеймсом еще немного насчет вчерашнего, в основном извиниться, но у него заваривается ванильный кофе, и туда нужно добавить сливок, так что завтрак пока важнее. Джеймс садится за стол, когда Стив начинает раскладывать еду по тарелкам, а когда Стив поворачивается с тарелками в обеих руках и смотрит на Джеймса, на том надета серая майка с горным пейзажем и джинсы в облипку с рисунком галактики, а еще...

Тонкая черная полоска кожи обнимает шею Джеймса, она полностью покрыта блестящими прозрачными камнями размером меньше ногтя на мизинце Стива, и она... меняет... его внешний вид. Его шея выглядит тоньше, длиннее, его кожа выглядит бледнее. Часть прядей Джеймса уже высохла и начинает выбиваться из пучка, но еще не полностью на свободе, а на его щеках и переносице лежит легкий румянец.

Стив осознает, что стоит совершенно неподвижно. Поэтому он опускает тарелки на серые подставки-«коврики» на столе и возвращается за кофе, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Джеймс не смотрит на него, специально избегает его взгляда, так что когда Стив наливает кофе и приносит кружки, он опускает на стол свою в первую очередь.

Чтобы отдать другую кружку Джеймсу, он обходит стол и опускает кружку на подставку одной рукой. Другой рукой, медленно, чтобы движение легко было предугадать, он прикасается к пряжке сзади на шее Джеймса, проводит кончиком одного пальца по металлическому штырьку, выступающему под кожей, ведет одним пальцем дальше по россыпи камней, скользя остальными по шее Джеймса, пока наконец не доходит до металлического колечка спереди и приподнимает его. Тогда Джеймс поднимает на него взгляд, хотя и не двигается, просто пристально смотрит вверх, слегка приоткрыв рот.

Стив пытается придумать, что сказать, но у него в голове, по большому счету, пустота.

\- Ты был прав, - наконец говорит он, потому что это действительно так.

Возможно, ошейник никогда не предназначался для человека, но он очень красивый и очень хорошо смотрится на Джеймсе. Благодаря ему, Джеймс выглядит даже лучше, чем обычно.

Спустя пару мгновений он возвращается к столу и садится. Он читает молитву, пока Джеймс добавляет сливки и сахар в свой кофе, а потом они начинают есть. Джеймс издает очень довольный звук, откусив первый кусок, и Стив не может оторвать от него глаз. В конце концов ему удается отвести взгляд, но у Джеймса очень хорошо получается делать так, что это непросто.

Джеймс все еще заметно краснеет, начинает пережевывать медленнее.

\- В-все хорошо? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив опускает приборы.

\- Главное, что тебе этого хочется, - говорит Стив, - тебе это идет и мне это нравится, - он наклоняется вперед и видит, как Джеймс заметно расслабляется, - и послушай, я знаю, что тебе не интересны игры типа когда-надет-ошейник-я-тебе-прислуживаю, и мне тоже. Я не собираюсь раздевать тебя и сажать у своих ног...

Взгляд Джеймса быстро поднимается и снова опускается, и _о._ О, _неужели?_

\- Но мне кажется, что эту фантазию ты хотел бы попробовать. Я прав?

Джеймс очень осторожно проглатывает еду.

\- Ага, - отвечает он, а потом пытается утопиться в кофе.

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, потом смеется. – Не торопись так, все хорошо, - он протягивает руку через стол, ждет, пока Джеймс даст ему свою. – Все хорошо. Просто подумай об этом, мы об этом поговорим, а потом мы что-нибудь такое сделаем, когда мы оба точно будем знать, на что мы идем. Окей? Не обязательно сегодня.

Джеймс быстро кивает и продолжает пытаться утопиться в своей кружке.

Стив улыбается, выпускает его руку.

\- Завтрак нормальный?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Давс’хоршо, - добавляет он с полным ртом, и Стив решает смилостивиться.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Теперь следующая часть, тебе не нужно тут говорить, только слушай. Ладно?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Хорошо, - продолжает Стив. – То, что случилось вчера, - говорит он, и Джеймс выглядит так, словно вот-вот что-то скажет, но Стив успевает его опередить. – Погоди, - говорит он. – Что случилось вчера, произошло потому, что Тони напомнил мне кое-что, что часто говорила моя бывшая. А потом я стал думать о других вещах, которые она часто говорила, и начал волноваться, что делаю все то, что она терпеть не могла, и что ты тоже все это возненавидишь, поэтому я начал запутываться и пытаться перестраховаться, и... сейчас это звучит глупо, но... – он качает головой. – Вчера это казалось разумным. И я хотел сказать тебе, что мне очень жаль...

\- Не-а, - с полным ртом говорит Джеймс.

\- ...что я заставил тебя волноваться. Мне жаль, что это так тебя расстроило. Я не... я хочу сказать, у меня был плохой день, и это неприятные воспоминания, во всяком случае некоторые из них. Это... что-то, что я не могу контролировать, как бы мне это ни было неприятно. – Лицо Джеймса снова разглаживается. – Но мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться.

Джеймс кивает.

\- ‘кей, - он проглатывает очередной кусок, а потом использует одно из любимых выражений Стива, - спасибо, что сказал мне. – А потом резко меняет тему. – Я обожаю эти майки.

Стив улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Я волновался, что они тебе не подойдут по размеру.

Джеймс фыркает. Они выглядят на нем, как цирковые шатры, но Стив в курсе, что в этом весь смысл.

\- Когда я лучше буду понимать, что тебе нравится, - говорит Стив, имея в виду, когда он будет уверен, что если Джеймс говорит, что ему это нравится, то он серьезно, - мы можем заняться покупкой одежды более серьезно. Если хочешь. Я знаю пару отличных мест на Манхэттене, где меня хорошо знают, и я не против персонального показа мод.

\- О боже мой, - бормочет Джеймс, но улыбается при этом, - ты и правда мой богатый папик.

Стив приподнимает одну бровь, глядя на него.

\- Когда там, говоришь, у тебя день рождения, - говорит он, и Джеймс смеется, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

* * *

Они сидят в зоне ТВ, Джеймс смотрит последние несколько серий « ~~Сверх~~ **человека** », а Стив читает что-то на планшете. Они не на том диване, что стоит лицом к телику, потому что если бы они легли там, то экран оказался бы у них сбоку. Вместо этого они на диване, который стоит перпендикулярно экрану, Стив лежит на нем, а Джеймс лежит почти на Стиве, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, опустив голову ему на грудь, а ноги Стива вытянуты по бокам его ног. Стив только наполовину уделяет внимание своему чтению, а вот Джеймс поглощен персонажами на экране. Соблазнительная, но опасная бывшая советская наемница Красный Скорпион только что поняла, что может доверять майору Итану Рейнджеру, любимчику Джеймса, и теперь они работают вместе, чтобы наперегонки со временем успеть спасти Орлиного Глаза ( _серьезно? Это лучшее, что они смогли придумать?_ ) от суперзлодея, а Нью-Йорк от ядерной бомбы, которая «в десять раз более разрушительна, чем обычная атомная бомба». Стив предполагает, что они спасают штат, а не город, потому что куда большая часть территории, чем только город, может быть уничтожена чем-то, что в десять раз разрушительнее «обычной» атомной бомбы.

\- Смогут ли наши бесстрашные герои спасти положение? – бормочет Стив в момент затишья, когда Скорпион смотрит на майора Рейнджера огромными синими глазами, в которых почти нет выражения, кроме грусти, а он говорит ей о доверии, и истине, и о том, что « _члены одной семьи честны друг с другом, Скорпион... Надя_.»

Что полная лажа, но похер.

Но тут Джеймс совершает роковую ошибку – он говорит:

\- О, да, смогут. Я эти серии уже видел. Я пересматриваю их, пока жду второй сезон – он выйдет всего лишь через неделю!

Что означает, что Джеймсу вовсе не обязательно внимательно следить за происходящим. Как удачно и благоприятно для планов Стива.

Стив осторожно откладывает планшет, тихонечко обнимает Джеймса за талию и начинает целовать гладкую кожу на его шее, с обеих сторон от ошейника, ласково и нежно, зарывается носом в мягкие волоски за ухом. Стив чувствует, как на коже под его губами появляются пупырышки за мгновение до того, как по телу Джеймса пробегает дрожь, его рот приоткрывается, чтобы выпустить смешок, который больше похож на стон.

\- Серьезно? – говорит он. – Это одна из моих самых любимых серий.

\- Итан подружится с Красным Скорпионом? – бормочет Стив, прижимаясь губами к коже Джеймса, и тот ежится от удовольствия, хихикая.

\- Нет, он наконец _скажет_ ей, что они друзья. Это уже давно так, но она не признавала этого, так что он просто говорит ей то, что она и так знает. А потом они будут сражаться с плохими парнями, и она прикроет его, и спасет его _как раз_ перед тем, как он пожертвовал бы собой.

Стив вроде как обмирает.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он.

\- Он спасает все восточное побережье США, но почти ценой своей жизни, но она спасет его, «потому что ей все равно, что все узнают, что они друзья».

Это...

\- Ха, - говорит Стив, потому что это очень интересная помесь из жизней его самого и Тони. – А где сейчас парень, который гений?

\- Бывший гений, - отвечает Джеймс, потому что, ну да. Суперсилой Тобиаса «Тоби» Кларка был гениальный ум, но сейчас он больше не гений.

_О господи, я запоминаю персонажей._

\- Он подключает ИИ, чтобы тот починил его экзо-костюм, - говорит Джеймс, - так что он пока на земле.

Стив закрывает глаза и просто дышит.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Короче, насколько я помню, я пытался убедить тебя выключить это и уделить мне внимание.

\- Погоди секунду, - отвечает Джеймс, - сейчас они отправятся разговаривать с Коммандером Гневом в агентстве З.А.Щ.И.Т.А.

\- Только, пожалуйста, не говори мне, как это расшифровывается, - просит Стив, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Защита Америки от Шпионажа, Интервенции, Терроризма и Агрессии, - говорит он.

Стив пару секунд переваривает это.

\- И это придумали _настоящие сценаристы_?

\- О, ну вот, а я надеялся, ты позволишь мне называть тебя Итаном во время секса.

О, это чересчур. Ой, погодите, Гнев – это намек на Фьюри, до Стива наконец доходит. Но все равно.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит он, и когда Стив поднимает его на этот раз, Джеймс реально взвизгивает.

Стив намного сильнее, чем кажется, а кажется он чертовски сильным.

\- Хватит! – восклицает Джеймс, но он смеется, и Стив опускает его снова, чтобы Джеймс мог встать самостоятельно. – Теперь я уделяю тебе достаточно внимания? – спрашивает он, но Стив только смотрит на него.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты уделил мне еще больше, - говорит Стив, укладываясь обратно, и тогда Джеймс берет пульт и выключает телевизор.

\- Сколько? – интересуется он, потому что они оба достаточно неуклюже флиртуют, но это и хорошо – им одинаково плохо это удается, а главное все равно – тон, а не обязательно то, что они озвучивают вслух.

Стив изучает взглядом Джеймса с ног до головы, думает о множестве разных вариантов, но обнаруживает, что из множества всего, что они еще не попробовали, именно сейчас ему хочется больше всего только одного.

\- Как тебе идея трахнуть меня? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс...

* * *

Джеймсу, должно быть, снится сон, потому что не может быть, чтобы он реально только что услышал то, что услышал. Стив лежит на диване, как одна из тех французских девушек, и выглядит серьезным, так что...

Его мысли резко забегают вперед – он представляет, как наверху, на кровати, он трахает Стива, и Джеймсу наверное стоило бы присесть, вот только ноги у него не работают, и он _сто лет_ ничего такого не делал, с чего вообще это начать?

\- Я хочу сказать, ты не обязан...? – говорит Стив.

О _черт,_ слова!

\- Нет... Да! Я, да, я хочу, вау, извини, погоди минутку. Я... – он слишком часто кивает, и у него уже встает, словно его член тоже с энтузиазмом говорит «да», - я абсолютно, я могу это сделать, я могу... ты уверен?

Стив молча смеется, от уголков его глаз разбегаются морщинки, его идеальные зубы... о этот рот, ну серьезно...

\- Так, постарайся дышать, - Стив прижимает ладонь к его животу.

Джеймс смотрит на него без выражения, и Стив смеется еще сильнее.

\- Это хорошо, что тебе нравится идея, - наконец говорит Стив. – У меня было несколько партнеров, которым не обязательно нравилось то же самое, что и мне.

Джеймс хмурится, склоняет голову набок.

\- Некоторым просто не нравится трахать парней резиновым членом, - поясняет Стив, и если бы Джеймс сейчас пил что-то, то точно бы выплюнул все обратно.

\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть резиновый член, - тем не менее замечает он, и Стив только роняет голову в ладони.

\- Такое неуважение, - говорит он, но его голос звучит придушенно. – В моем собственном доме!

Джеймс фыркает, и Стив встает с дивана, указывает на его голову.

\- Хочешь распустить волосы? – спрашивает он.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, ты хочешь, чтобы я распустил волосы, - отвечает Джеймс, но поднимает руку и стягивает резинку с волос.

\- Угу, - кивает Стив, а потом обеими руками притягивает к себе голову Джеймса – наверное, странно, что Джеймса заводит тот факт, что Стив буквально мог бы раздавить его череп этими руками – и целует его, вкладывает в этот поцелуй всю душу, словно он способен целиком, всем телом, просто превратиться в один поцелуй.

Когда он отрывается от губ Джеймса, то делает это с подчеркнуто громким звуком и ухмыляется.

\- Что, так давно не было секса? – интересуется Джеймс.

Стив прищуривается и ныряет в его сторону, притворяясь, что вот-вот его схватит – Джеймс уворачивается со смехом, а Стив делает еще выпад. Он специально промахивается оба раза, но Джеймс прекрасно осознает, что если бы Стив захотел, он давно был бы переброшен через плечо и на полпути вверх по лестнице. Это правда очень сексуально.

-Иди сюда, - спустя миг тепло говорит Стив, и Джеймс повинуется, позволяет Стиву обнять его этими огромными ручищами, целует его. – Наверх.

Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри, улыбаясь, и они направляются к лестнице.

Подняться далеко они не успевают: Джеймс делает несколько шагов, но Стив останавливает его на полпути, берет его за руку и разворачивает. Стив был всего на шаг позади на ступеньках, так что они оказываются одинакового роста, когда он это делает, а когда Стив начинает его целовать, становится понятно, что они далеко и не уйдут в ближайшее время.

В итоге они оказываются на ступеньках, Джеймс сидит, опираясь на них спиной – не особо удобно, но, честно говоря, кому уже какое дело к этому времени – а Стив нависает над ним, опираясь на руки и целуя его, пока они пытаются улечься прямо на лестницу.

Джеймс забыл, каким зверем может быть либидо Стива, в основном потому, что не был рядом с ним целых три дня, да и вчера они особо ничего не делали. Но, учитывая, что уже день, а это первый раз, когда Стив на него набросился, ему кажется, что Стив сдерживал себя, и совершенно напрасно. Однако, дни, проведенные со Стивом, всегда кажутся...

Не долгими... долгие – неподходящее слово.

Насыщенными, может быть? В эти дни кажется, что столько всего происходит, словно присутствие Стива очень заметное и Джеймс переполняется им. В то же время, каждое утро понедельника он чувствует себя так, словно целый мир выбили у него из-под ног, словно работа становится куда сложнее, когда он должен сосредотачиваться на ней, а не на Стиве, каждый обед приносит куда меньше удовлетворения, когда он ест его без Стива.

Джеймс знает, что он раньше никогда не был влюблен, потому что он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Но Джеймс также помнит, как его преподаватель английского рассказывал, что Ромео и Джульетта, возможно, и были влюблены, но они также были весьма юны, и то, что кажется всепоглощающим, когда ты молод, не обязательно будет ощущаться настолько же значимым, когда ты старше, но все, что Джеймс почерпнул из этого урока, на самом деле, это что он по уши влюблен в Стива Роджерса, равно как и половина Нью-Йорка, а Стив...

Одна из любимых актрис-трансвеститов Джеймса однажды сказала, что «не может выносить никого, младше ее даже на два года, не говоря уж на десять или двадцать,» так что, возможно, Стив просто...

\- Погоди, - говорит Джеймс. – Погоди, погодипогоди, мне нужно задать тебе глупый вопрос, - и Стив, с припухшими губами, потемневшими глазами, снисходительно улыбается.

\- Лицом друг к другу, - говорит Стив, – если, конечно, ты не хотел спросить о чем-то еще?

\- Ээ, - начинает Джеймс, и это звучит, словно он задыхается, потому что ого ну _ладно,_ \- ты же не просто терпишь меня, правда?

\- Правда, - не колеблясь, отвечает Стив. – Я получаю удовольствие от общения с тобой, я получаю удовольствие от секса, я получаю удовольствие от не-сексуального контакта и близости, мне нравится, когда ты рядом, и мне нравится с тобой встречаться. Еще что-нибудь?

Джеймс качает головой, потому что больше он сейчас ничего придумать не может, а Стив говорит:

\- Хорошо. Я старше тебя, у нас разные работы, но мы оба – люди. Окей? Возможно, я могу показать тебе что-то новое, но я уверен, что есть вещи, которые и ты мог бы тоже мне показать.

Джеймс приподнимает бровь, а Стив опускает голову и прижимается лицом к плечу Джеймса.

\- Вставай, - говорит он, и Джеймс может слышать по его голосу, как он закатывает глаза.

Стив даже реально встает сам и помогает встать Джеймсу.

\- Я хочу сказать, - говорит Стив, когда они продолжают восхождение по лестнице, которое они начали пять минут назад, - что я рад, что ты со мной обсуждаешь это. Понимаешь? Я рад, что мы общаемся. И я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, словно ты мне не ровня.

-Ээ, я практически уверен, что не ровня, - ухмыляется Джеймс. – Ты себя _видел?_

\- Если тебе будет от этого легче, - отвечает Стив, - я не всегда выглядел так. Меня очень внезапно сделали таким, и, чтоб ты был в курсе, это тело? Могу тебя заверить, маленькому голубому Стиви _нравится._

Джеймс смеется, потому что не может сдержаться, смотрит через плечо на Стива.

\- Я об этом не подумал, - замечает он.

\- А-га, я тоже. Я _очень_ рад, что был один, когда впервые увидел свое отражение. Не нужно полагаться на Интернет, когда все, что тебе нужно – это зеркало. _Ммм!_

\- Ты буквально единственный в мире, кому позволено так говорить, - отвечает Джеймс. – В том смысле, что ты _единственный,_ кому это сойдет с рук.

\- Я знаю, правда здорово? – ухмыляясь, говорит Стив. – Маленькому мне нравится это тело!

\- Уф, большой ты просто невыносим.

\- Большой я избегает смотреть в глаза собственному отражению.

Джеймс смеется так громко, что это неожиданно даже для него самого.

\- О господи, - он хрюкает от смеха, потому что, ну разумеется.

Стив дает ему проржаться, но разворачивает его снова, когда они доходят до верха ступеней.

\- Я пошутил насчет зеркала, - говорит он, - но вот ты _себя_ видел?

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Идем, - он пытается снова развернуться, но Стив останавливает его.

\- Не, послушай, - он указывает на себя, - вот это, так уж совпало, тебе нравится, верно?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ну так а вот это, - он указывает на Джеймса, - так уж совпало, нравится _мне_. На вкус и цвет, и все такое.

Джеймс жует губу пару секунд, потом кивает.

\- Окей, - говорит он.

\- Кроме того, ты ешь мою стряпню, - Стив опережает его и идет в спальню. – Кстати про вкус и цвет, достань то, что нам понадобится, из моей тумбочки, я пойду приму душ и снова буду с тобой.

\- Ты сказал лицом друг к другу, верно? – парирует Джеймс, и теперь очередь Стива смеяться.

\- Именно так, охламон, - отвечает он.

\- Слушай, а можно я сперва поставлю свою музыку? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив наклоняет голову.

\- О, у тебя есть музыка для секса? – говорит он. – А что не так со старым добрым духовым оркестром, а? _Скажи-ка, парень, это не поезд из Чаттануги..._

\- Это как раз та музыка, что я хотел поставить! – с притворным удивлением восклицает Джеймс. – Батюшки, мистер, откуда вы узнали? _Двадцать девятая платформа..._

Стив цыкает и закатывает глаза, когда Джеймс экспромтом, но весьма очаровательно делает джазовые ручки, а потом указывает на док-станцию для телефона на стене в зоне гостиной. – Валяй.

Джеймс ставит свой плейлист «медленное и плавное», и Стив несколько секунд прислушивается, потом кивает, приподнимает одну бровь и исчезает в ванной.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, осматривает верхний этаж. Ему интересно, получится ли у него заставить Стива произнести «о, о» достаточно громко, чтобы эти звуки эхом отразились от противоположной стены. Это большое пространство, и ему хочется как бы заполнить его. Кроме того, есть что-то непристойное в спальне без полноценных стен – на первом этаже было бы слышно абсолютно _все._

Но внизу никого нет, разумеется. А вот если бы _были..._ Джеймс не уверен, считается ли это вуайеризмом, если ему нравится сама _идея_ , хотя практически точно не понравилась бы такая _действительность._ Ему нравится сама идея, что кто-то может услышать, он пару раз (или раз пять) баловался с фантазией из серии трахнитесь-или-умрете, но вообще он немного неловко себя чувствует при других людях, даже когда идет плавать и ему нужно снять майку, так что это точно не воплотилось бы в реальном сексе. Он бы наверное просто завопил и спрятался, если бы кто-то вошел в этот момент.

Но сама идея, однако...

Ему становится жарче от одной мысли, и он прячет улыбку, начиная делать то, что его попросили. Он идет к тумбочке с противоположной стороны кровати, пытается открыть ящик, но ничего не происходит. Он не видит замок, а потому хмурится и пробует еще раз, а потом пробует дверцу, расположенную ниже, когда ящик по-прежнему отказывается выдвигаться.

Дверца открывается без проблем и в большем отделении тумбочки он видит полочку, а под ней корзинку. На полочке лежат три вещи, которые Джеймс немедленно берет – презервативы, смазка, влажные салфетки. Вообще, он достает штук пять презервативов, а коробочку кладет обратно. Но там еще и средство для дезинфекции игрушек, защитные прокладки для рта, резиновые перчатки и пара вибраторов, один из которых – это такой же Aneros, как тот, что на нем попробовал Стив, только другого цвета. А в корзинке, кажется, еще больше каких-то вещей – Джеймс видит фиолетовые, черные и хромированные предметы – и вкрапления розового там и сям. Это похоже на корзинку с секс-игрушками.

 _В следующий раз,_ говорит себе Джеймс и закрывает дверцу тумбочки.

Он стягивает одеяло и верхнюю простынь – дома у Джеймса только одеяло, а вот Стив аккуратно заправляет постель, подтыкая дополнительную простынь каждое утро, – с кровати. Потом он сворачивает их вместе и относит в зону гостиной.

Потом он укладывает подушки – у Стива двуспальная кровать, но без перекладины по центру, так что если он хочет, то может уложить Стива в самую середину матраса, - так, чтобы большинство из них находились в центре у изголовья. Но одну он откладывает, чтобы подложить под бедра Стиву – может он давно этим не занимался, но он не идиот.

О боже мой, он трахнет Стива Роджерса, что за чертовщина?

Он кладет один из презервативов, смазку и влажные салфетки на кровать, у одного края. Они будут справа от него, когда он встанет на колени меж...

Он с трудом сглатывает, сжимает свой член через джинсы.

Когда он встанет на колени между ног Стива, ох, с ума сойти. Ладно.

Он раздевается, потому что Стив уже много раз видел его голым, и это совсем не так сильно заставляет его нервничать, как раньше. Практически вообще не заставляет, особенно, когда у него такое впереди – в общем, дело вот в чем, ладно, он не против того, чтобы это сделать. Джеймс хочет этого, хочет _очень_ сильно, но он также и _охренительно_ сейчас нервничает. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он делал нечто подобное в прошлый раз, и ему нравится это, он это обожает, но Стив сказал, что тоже давно этого не делал, так? Ну так что если Джеймс облажается, и Стиву будет ужасно неприятно? Что если Джеймс сделает ему больно или типа того?

Рациональная часть мозга Джеймса осознает, что он не может сделать Стиву больно, если не будет торопиться и будет с ним разговаривать, окей, но есть и иррациональная часть, которая просто в панике.

Стив проводит в ванной не больше времени, чем нужно, а потом широко улыбается, когда выходит голышом и обнаруживает, что Джеймс стоит у кровати. Потому что Джеймс уже попробовал сидеть на кровати, попробовал стоять на ней на коленках, попробовал лежать на ней, потом сидеть по-другому, потом стоять на коленках по-другому.

Он как раз пытался придумать что-то еще, но Стив уже здесь, и он осознает, что он не слышал звуков душа или чего-то еще, так что звукопроницаемость тут у Стива явно феерическая (что приносит Джеймсу _бесконечное_ облегчение), но также означает, что появление Стива было совершенно неожиданным.

Джеймс даже вздрагивает.

\- ПРИВЕТ! – он не планировал вскрикивать, и добавляет, - _господи._

Стив открыто смеется, очень довольный.

\- А, прости, малыш, - он подходит к Джеймсу и берет его за одну руку, переплетает их пальцы. Он нежно целует Джеймса, а потом чуть отодвигается, изучает лицо Джеймса и улыбается. – Все хорошо?

Джеймс кивает, выдыхает через нос.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Нервничаю.

Стив снова его целует.

\- Это нормально, - говорит он. – Мы будем все проговаривать, не будем спешить. Идем.

Идти им недалеко, но они сходят с места – Стив ведет его вокруг кровати, сдвигает отдельно лежащую подушку так, чтобы та находилась примерно посреди матраса, может чуть-чуть ближе к изголовью, а потом...

Ну, Джеймс на самом деле не уверен, как именно Стив это делает, потому что в процессе он целует Джеймса, но он вроде как садится на кровать и тянет Джеймса за собой, а потом он... перекатывает их обоих или как-то так, и когда они останавливаются, голова и плечи Стива почти точно попадают в гнездо из подушек, которое для него устроил Джеймс, а его бедра оказываются почти на отдельно лежащей подушке.

Примерно.

\- Впечатляюще, - Джеймс приподнимается, чтобы встать на колени.

\- Заткнись, умник, - говорит Стив, но улыбается при этом.

Он укладывает плечи поудобнее, его жетоны позвякивают, а его член делает что-то потрясающее, когда он приподнимает бедра, чтобы положить подушку как надо.

Когда он улегся наконец, он выдыхает и улыбается, глядя снизу вверх на Джеймса, который стоит на коленях между его раздвинутых ног. Ступни Стива стоят на матрасе.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

\- Привет, - отвечает Джеймс, смотрит на Стива, потом на все, что он положил на кровать ранее. – Ну, ээ...

Стив ждет пару секунд, потом угадывает, совершенно верно, что Джеймс не знает, что делать.

\- Так, - говорит он, явно пытаясь не улыбаться слишком широко. – Ты выглядишь так, словно только что вспомнил, что не выключил чертову плиту, – как насчет ты спустишься сюда и поцелуешь меня, а потом мы двинемся пошагово, окей? Обычно сперва идут предварительные ласки.

\- Точно! – отвечает Джеймс.

Что он вообще собирается сделать в качестве предварительных ласк? Но Стив тянется к его руке и заставляет опуститься ниже, а потом Стив целует его, и это он может, это хорошо, но что же он собирается сделать...

Стив приоткрывает губы под губами Джеймса, негромко мурлыкает, а его руки и ноги обвиваются вокруг Джеймса, одна ладонь у него на затылке, другая скользит вниз к его заднице, бедра обхватывают ноги Джеймса и...

Ладно, так немного лучше. Типа он... Да, ладно, это же не первый раз. Он настраивается на нужный лад, приподнимается, опираясь на один локоть, потом передумывает и опирается на ладонь вместо этого, потому что Стив мощный (минимум с четырьмя «щ»), и если опереться на локоть, то у Джеймса не остается достаточно пространства для маневра.

Сверху, опираясь на ладонь, все еще не прекращая целовать Стива, он проводит другой рукой по коже Стива, по одной мышце груди и мягкой, почти нежной коже соска, который затвердевает, когда он ласкает его чуть дольше кончиками пальцев, потому что если Джеймс что и знает наверняка – так это насколько сильно Стив любит, когда его соски ласкают. Стив улыбается, Джеймс это чувствует, его рука скользит по спине Джеймса вверх-вниз – его руки такие _большие_ и такие _теплые_ , и Джеймс каждый раз чувствует себя так, словно они его поглощают.

Джеймс опускает руку ниже, поглаживая тело Стива обратной стороной кисти, к кубикам пресса, которые так четко очерчены, что их видно даже через одежду, ведет костяшками по коже Стива, а потом берет в руку его член, сжимая пальцы как можно плотнее. Стив делает глубокий вдох через нос, а потом прерывает поцелуй, чтобы снова выдохнуть через рот, часто моргая при этом.

\- Аа, ого, - говорит он.

Прошел всего день с тех пор, как они занимались сексом – а секса с реальным проникновением у них не было со среды. Но Джеймс на самом деле не знает точно, сколько внимания требуется либидо Стива прежде, чем тот начнет взвинчиваться. Он ласкает член Стива, наслаждается тем, как пальцы Стива подрагивают на его коже, как дыхание Стива становится чуть неровным, и улыбается, глядя на Стива сверху вниз. Тот уже выглядит чуть более расслабленным, и Джеймс не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на него.

\- Хмм, послушай, есть пару вещей, которые тебе нужно знать, - говорит Стив. – Меня нужно долго подготавливать, сыворотка не любит впускать кого-то внутрь. Но для тебя, что касается твоих ощущений, это хорошие новости, как мне рассказывали.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Я никуда не спешу, - говорит он, - что еще?

Стив улыбается, лениво пожимает одним плечом, его глаза наполовину закрыты.

\- Это приятно, - говорит он, и Джеймс улыбается, наклоняется к нему, целует Стива в шею, и тот довольно вздыхает, откидывает голову назад.

Спустя миг по его телу пробегает дрожь, он глухо, раскатисто смеется и раздвигает ноги чуть шире. Странно, насколько по-другому это воспринимается – не как что-то плохое, вовсе нет, просто... Джеймс ощущает себя... более значимым. Словно он сильнее вовлечен, словно ему выпала возможность ненадолго самому позаботиться о Стиве. Словно у него чуть больше ответственности, возможно, и он целует шею и плечи Стива, медленно двигая рукой по его члену, чтобы немного снять напряжение, лаская кожу Стива языком в разных местах.

Сегодня у Стива чуть лучше получается позволять ему это делать, и Джеймс это замечает. Возможно, потому что они предварительно обсуждали это чуть дольше пяти секунд, и Джеймс думает, что в следующий раз про это нельзя забывать. Сделать Стиву сюрприз в виде мастурбации – это, может, и весело, но заранее обсудить с ним это, вполне вероятно, гораздо сильнее способствует тому, чтобы Стив расслабился, пусть он и дал свое согласие в обоих случаях.

Учитывая, что Стив говорил о своих предыдущих отношениях, может ему просто нужно пару минут, чтобы привыкнуть к этой идее. Для Джеймса это не проблема.

\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает он, потому что Стив постоянно у него это уточняет, и, возможно, он так часто удостоверяется, все ли в порядке, потому, что ему самому это тоже необходимо.

Стив, однако, опровергает эту теорию, и только мурлыкает:

\- Хмммм? – словно он в середине отличного массажа или особенно крепкой дремы, потом улыбается, - о, да, да, все хорошо.

Джеймс проводит зубами по ключицам Стива, легко посасывает его соски, потом приподнимает голову, чтобы как следует его поцеловать. Вообще, это приятно, иметь возможность делать, что ему нравится, и не париться, правильно он это делает или нет, - он и так уже знает, что нравится Стиву. Обычно у него не было возможности вот так брать все в свои руки с предыдущими партнерами – люди его возраста не настолько расслаблены, как может быть Стив, а те партнеры постарше, что у него были, предпочитали всегда сами контролировать ситуацию.

\- Ты не против, я начну? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив выдыхает через нос с таким высоким и мягким звуком, что Джеймс может и не стал бы называть это хихиканьем, но...

\- Да, - отвечает Стив, обыденным тоном, но ясно выражая согласие, и немного ерзает под Джеймсом, чуть ниже сползая по подушкам, что означает, что, когда Джеймс выпускает его член, бедра Стива чуть сильнее приподнимаются.

Джеймс выдавливает смазки на пальцы, а Стив тянется и берет с тумбочки презерватив.

\- Оптимистично, - замечает он, вероятно, увидев, сколько их там, но Джеймс только приподнимается на коленях между ног Стива, а потом, ну...

Даже после того, как Стив надевает презерватив, Джеймс все еще пялится на него – он... видит...

 _Все_ , вообще-то, или почти все, потому что спустя миг Стив закидывает одну руку за голову, вытягивая туловище и раздвигая ноги. Джеймс хочет сделать это с ужасающей силой, хочет этого так, как никогда ничего в жизни не хотел.

\- Не торопись, - говорит Стив, и это даже не сарказм, он вообще не шутит.

Его глаза полуприкрыты, а тело расслаблено, и все равно он умудряется улучить момент, чтобы подбодрить, когда это возможно, улыбается, ждет, словно ничего лучше и не придумать, словно он мог бы так пролежать все выходные, если бы потребовалось столько времени.

\- Я не хочу... – начинает Джеймс, - я хочу сказать, я знаю, что ты.... – но Стив понимает, Стив уловил достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что эти слова означают.

\- То, что я – это я, не означает, что я не хочу, чтобы ты не был осторожен, - отвечает он, - но я знаю, что ты будешь осторожен. Я не уверен, что можно найти кого-то, кому сложнее причинить боль, и заживает на мне все очень быстро, но суть в том, Джеймс, - и он берет чистую руку Джеймса в свою, - что ты не сделаешь мне больно. Так ведь?

\- Не сделаю! – говорит Джеймс, и Стив сжимает пальцы. – Не специально.

\- Не сделаешь вовсе, - говорит Стив. – Ты слишком хорошо меня чувствуешь. Все у тебя получится.

Джеймсу это кажется достаточно абсурдным – он собирается трахнуть Стива, но это Стив его успокаивает?

Джеймс принимает решение: он сделает это, он все сделает правильно, он сделает Стиву хорошо, и он подносит свои влажные пальцы к дырочке Стива, обводит ее кончиками пальцев...

\- _О_ господи, - Стив издает смешок, - извини. – Он отпускает руку Джеймса и прикрывает рот, пока смеется. – Я не ожидал, извини. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Джеймс смотрит на него, ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Он продолжает делать, что начал, обводит дырочку Стива кончиками пальцев, и Стив издает странный тихий звук, который Джеймс едва различает из-за музыки, где-то на полпути между вздохом и стоном, его голова откидывается назад.

\- Тебе нравится? – Джеймс почему-то удивлен, и Стив приоткрывает один глаз, вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что это не сарказм.

\- Ага, - говорит он, - мне все это очень нравится, поэтому я тебя и попросил.

И это, это логично. Ну, Джеймс и так это знал. Но неоднократно слышать, что Стив сам этого хочет, а не просто хочет позволить Джеймсу это попробовать, - это его радует. Стив может повторять это сколько угодно, спасибо.

\- Давай, попробуй один палец, - говорит Стив, - я отлично себя чувствую.

Джеймс проводит зубами по нижней губе, смотрит, как Стив ласкает ладонью собственную грудь, и повинуется. Положив свободную руку на бедро Стиву, он вводит внутрь только один средний палец, осторожно и медленно, и Стив...

Стив негромко гортанно стонет, потом его тело напрягается, Джеймс видит это. Он также чувствует, что именно это вызвало, проводит еще раз по простате Стива, просто чтобы еще раз на это посмотреть.

Стив задыхается, потом смеется, чуть качает головой и отводит взгляд. Когда его взгляд возвращается к Джеймсу, то скользит по нему вверх и вниз, и после Стив кивает.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Я вполне уверен, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Джеймс слегка улыбается, начинает осторожно двигать пальцем взад-вперед, чуть поворачивая при этом запястье.

И в этот момент Стив его удивляет, он улыбается и издает глубокий стон, а потом прикусывает губу и вроде как... содрогается всем телом. Такой реакции Джеймс не получал (или, точнее, не _слышал_ ) от него раньше.

Когда спустя миг Стив опускает руку и лениво поглаживает свой член, Джеймс колеблется, но потом все же решает придерживаться своего изначального плана – он берет Стива за запястье чистой рукой и отводит его руку в сторону.

Глаза Стива раскрываются и он смотрит на Джеймса с легким удивлением, но при этом совершенно точно улыбается. Спустя минуту он укладывает обе руки по бокам и почти застенчиво хихикает.

Джеймс только улыбается, но он знает цену щедрости в сексе и потому несколько раз проводит по члену Стива рукой сам, тратит несколько секунд, лаская его под головкой одной рукой, а потом погружает палец другой руки в его тело полностью. На этот раз он не вытягивает его обратно, а только сгибает на себя, словно подзывая к себе жестом, и подушечкой ласкает Стива изнутри, и выражение на лице Стива меняется, его брови сдвигаются и он тяжело выдыхает. А потом он задерживает дыхание, Джеймс слышит это.

\- Дыши, - экспериментально советует ему Джеймс, и голова Стива откидывается на подушки, когда тот стонет.

На этот раз он стонет громко – по спине Джеймса бегут мурашки – а потом Стив раздвигает ноги еще немного шире, собирает натянутую простыню в складки в кулаках, но Джеймс не останавливается. Это всего один палец, но Джеймс знает собственное тело, у него есть опыт, и он, честное слово, думал об этом на протяжении многих лет, так что его техника весьма неплоха.

Он продолжает делать то же самое, только двигает пальцем чуть более уверенно, ласкает обратной стороной остальных пальцев кожу промежности Стива, и у основания его члена, а потом он понимает, что хочет делать дальше.

\- Скажи, когда я могу добавить еще один, - говорит Джеймс, с уверенностью, которую он только начинает испытывать.

\- Ддааа, - отвечает Стив, напряженный, взвинченный, и Джеймс улыбается.

Краем уха он слышит музыку, и дальше он проводит примерно пять секунд, пытаясь заставить себя не двигать пальцем в ритм. Но потом он решает, а почему нет? Почему бы и не поработать под музыку. Стив, однако, не ожидает изменения в темпе, и его дыхание прерывается, бедра чуть опускаются. Он делает пару резких вдохов, потом один глубокий и стонет, глядя на Джеймса, и...

Да, вот это, это стоило того, чтобы нервничать.

\- Прекрати притворяться, - говорит Джеймс, наполовину в шутку, а Стив отвечает:

\- Я.. _я_.. аа _не притворяюсь оо..._

И Джеймс видит, как он начинается расслабляться.

\- Да, да, - говорит Стив, - вот, сейчас.

Джеймс слегка вытягивает палец, проверяет, чтобы на нем было достаточно смазки, а потом пробует ввести одновременно указательный и средний, но с этим не возникает проблем, это _легко,_ и Стив говорит:

\- Оо... аххааа, аа, - на выдохе.

Джеймс не думает, что он близок к тому, чтобы кончить, но даже если и так, то это неважно – и он продолжает двигать пальцами, позволяет им погрузиться в тесный, влажный, горячий проход, а потом поворачивает запястье, просто чтобы убедиться, что Стив получает то, что ему нужно. Он прижимает пальцы к краям дырочки Стива, надавливает на мускулы, которые постепенно расслабляются, просто чтобы убедиться, что это действительно происходит, и Стив почти начинает что-то говорить, но не успевает.

Джеймс уже начинает делать что-то другое, когда Стив открывает рот, подтягивает на себя два пальца, погруженные в тело, несколько раз быстро сгибает их, одновременно с силой потирая промежность Стива снаружи большим пальцем.

\- Черт, о _черт_ , - выдавливает Стив, не двигая бедрами, что кажется весьма впечатляющим достижением, если учесть, что все остальное его тело словно пытается уползти вверх по постели. – _Джеймс!_ Джеймс, это... Да, да, господи, я...

Он с силой сглатывает, ерзает на постели, и, да, Джеймс с удовольствием заставит его сделать _это_ еще раз, ого.

Джеймс смотрит на него, наблюдает, изучает все детали – капельки пота на его ключицах, его темные и твердые соски, его жетоны, которые сползли за одно плечо, темно-русые волосы подмышками и очертания его массивной грудной клетки, его член, такой твердый и налитый кровью внутри презерватива, вздымающийся над его телом вместо того, чтобы лежать вдоль бедра.

\- Сними презерватив, - говорит Джеймс, удивляя самого себя.

\- А? – отвечает Стив, его голос звучит словно издалека, и свободной рукой Джеймс обхватывает основание его члена, держит его вертикально.

\- Сними презерватив, - повторяет он, и Стив смотрит на него чуть мутными глазами, тяжело дыша, и слегка хмурится, глядя на свой член, словно он удивлен видеть его.

\- Ээ, - тянет он, но делает, как сказано, позволяя Джеймсу держать его член для него – он стягивает презерватив одной рукой и бросает его на пол, а потом роняет голову обратно в подушки, и Джеймс ласкает его за это, обхватывает его член пальцами и сжимает их плотнее, двигает одновременно обеими руками, с одной целью на уме. – Че- _ерт!_ – вырывается у Стива, он хлопает по матрасу раскрытыми ладонями. – Погоди, _блин,_ я кончу так быстро...

\- Да, хорошо, ты же можешь несколько раз, верно?

\- О, черт, да, конечно, если ты...

Но потом его руки сжимают простыню, его голова откидывается назад, спина выгибается, и он издает звук, похожий на смесь шока и возмущения, но при этом не являющийся ни одним, ни другим.

\- Ооо, черт, _черт... –_ его голова резко дергается вперед и он кончает на пальцы Джеймса и собственный живот, с силой сжимая мышцы вокруг пальцев Джеймса, отчаянно задыхаясь, и у Джеймса бегут мурашки по коже, потому что, на самом деле, звуки, которые издает Стив, заполняют все помещение.

Джеймс добавляет интенсивности – сжимает крепче, двигает пальцами быстрее, трет сильнее – и тело Стива двигается так, будто его конечности просто делают, что хотят, не спрашивая его.

Он задыхается, снова и снова, потом стонет сквозь зубы.

\- Чее-орт... Аа! Джеймс, стоп... – он хватает Джеймса за запястья, - _стоп,_ стоп...

Джеймс уже остановился и знает, что у него на лице самодовольная ухмылка, но он выпускает член Стива и полностью останавливает другую руку.

Стив отпускает его так же быстро, как схватил, плюхается обратно на подушки, словно его уронили с огромной высоты, и лежит там, задыхаясь, издавая тихие звуки на выдохе.

Джеймс сгибает пальцы еще раз, чтобы снова ощутить, как тело Стива сжимается вокруг них, услышать жесткий, удивленный звук «Ха!», который издает Стив.

Потом голос Стива постепенно затихает, каждый вдох становится чуть легче. Джеймс берет влажную салфетку и вытирает член Стива, его живот, берет еще одну и вытирает свою руку, потом сбрасывает салфетки на пол к презервативу.

Стив перекатывает голову по подушкам, опускает подбородок на грудь, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Джеймсу, который все еще стоит на коленях над ним.

\- Извини, - говорит он.

\- Я же сказал тебе не притворяться, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Ты прав, мне вовсе не жаль, - выдыхает он. – Я повторил бы это снова – следи за пальцами и поцелуй меня.

Джеймс улыбается, осторожно сдвигается и целует Стива, потому что Стив этого хочет, и он сам тоже. Искушение пошевелить пальцами еще раз крайне велико, но он побеждает его. Выражение на лице Стива чуть изменяется, когда Джеймс возвращается на исходную позицию, но Джеймс хорошо знает, насколько осторожным ему надо быть, когда его пальцы внутри чьего-то тела, и свободной рукой он хватает смазку, как только устраивается снова.

Он выдавливает целое море на ладонь – лучше слишком много, чем слишком мало – и вытягивает пальцы на секунду, чтобы покрыть их целиком.

На этот раз, когда он вводит их обратно, голова Стива немедленно откидывается назад, он сжимает простыню так сильно, что у него белеют костяшки, а колени чуть дергаются внутрь. Одна нога даже прижимается к боку Джеймса, так сильно он их сводит.

\- Ооо, - хрипло и низко стонет Стив, но он улыбается, его грудь приподнимается, когда он делает долгий вдох. – Джеймс, - говорит он, но это тоже звучит, как стон, и Джеймсу приходится проглотить ответный стон.

Третий палец входит с легкостью – он уже был достаточно расслаблен, и оргазм тоже помог – и Стив издает беспомощный звук, выше, чем Джеймс привык от него слышать, и куда более отчаянный. Джеймс будет бережно хранить все это в памяти очень долго, это точно.

\- Хочешь еще один? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив смотрит вниз, на то, как рука Джеймса двигается между его ног, его выражение лица почти страдальческое, челюсть отвисла, а потом он поднимает глаза на Джеймса.

Он качает головой, облизывает губы, проводит ладонями по своему телу от груди до внутренней стороны бедер, потом раздвигает ноги чуть шире.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, - мне это не понадобится.

Джеймс кивает и проводит свободной рукой по бедру Стива вниз до сгиба под коленкой.

\- На плечо, - говорит он, и Стив повинуется со стоном, который говорит о том, что когда он переносит голень на плечо Джеймсу, кое-где еще при этом тоже возникают очень интересные ощущения.

Джеймс целует икру Стива, потому что она совсем рядом – четко прорисованные мускулы и гладкая кожа, жесткие светлые волоски и чистый пот – а Стив тянется к нему одной рукой, проводит кончиками пальцев по его бедру, по ребрам. Единственная причина, почему у Стива получается до него дотянуться, - это потому что он такой огромный по сравнению с Джеймсом, его руки такие длинные – если бы он был такого же роста, как Джеймс, то не смог бы этого сделать – а еще потому, что его голова и бедра приподняты подушками. Джеймс на миг берет его блуждающую руку в свою, сжимает его пальцы, а потом Стив отпускает его и снова хватается за простыню.

Стив еще не готов для Джеймса, но ничего страшного, Джеймс с удовольствием за ним так еще понаблюдает. Он видел подобные видео онлайн – и решает посмотреть еще больше, в качестве исследования, потому что если каждый огромный парень так привлекательно выглядит, когда ему готовится засадить парень поменьше, то Джеймс...

Да кого Джеймс обманывает? Ему в жизни больше не понадобятся никакие видео. А вот музыка, которую они слушают сейчас? Да, Джеймс никогда больше не сможет слушать ее на людях. Но это жертва, на которую он готов пойти.

Стив снова к нему тянется, умудряется дотянуться вдоль внешней стороны собственной ноги до коленки Джеймса и ухватиться за нее – это не так сложно, как могло бы быть, учитывая что голова и плечи Стива опираются на подушки, а бедра приподняты вверх – но если задуматься, он вроде как скручивается при этом, и Джеймс думает, не стоит ли подвинуть все подушки, чтобы у Стива было пространство для движения.

Однако ему так больше нравится, особенно когда он чувствует, как пальцы Стива сжимаются сильнее у него под коленкой.

\- Черт, - бормочет Стив, и Джеймс думает, что раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы Стив так много ругался без перерыва.

\- Все хорошо? – снова проверяет Джеймс, и Стив пронзительно смеется, перекатывает голову по подушке.

\- Я... – говорит он. – Ты шутишь? Да, я... – он задыхается. – Это так...

Потом он издает очаровательный негромкий звук, такой прелестный, короткий и напряженный звучок, словно его голос растянут по всей грудной клетке, но заперт в горле, он трясет головой, его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, одна рука на простыне и другая на коже Джеймса.

\- Извини, у меня этого не было... ха, господи, много месяцев, извини...

Джеймс не может сдержать улыбки.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он.

\- Извини, - снова повторяет Стив, и Джеймс посмеивается.

Он знает, как приятно слушать, как парень вроде Стива издает такие негромкие короткие отчаянные звуки, но он только что осознал, что раньше не представлял, как приятно _вообще слушать Стива,_ и не только звуки, которые он издает. В данный момент тот почти взял себя в руки, вот только Джеймс сейчас неторопливо и деликатно массирует его простату, и Стив дышит так, словно он идет по раскаленным углям, но пытается в этом не признаться – быстро и неглубоко, с перерывами, которые показывают, что он не сможет так долго продержаться.

Он говорит «о» словно этот вздох, который он не смог сделать беззвучно, а потом он начинает повторять это на каждом выдохе – негромкое роскошное переплетение удивленных полустонов и тяжелых вздохов, которые с дрожью срываются с его губ, искусанных докрасна, и становятся все громче и громче на фоне музыки Джеймса.

\- Давай, - его рука чуть тянет за коленку Джеймса, - о ч... – он запинается на согласном, с силой сглатывает, несколько раз быстро вдыхает и долго выдыхает, напрягая губы.

В длину член Джеймса куда более впечатляющий, чем в толщину, и он почти уверен, что то, что сказал Стив, правда, – Стив уже к нему готов. Но Джеймс точно не станет давить на него, пока он не услышал подтверждения, да и зачем, когда Стив звучит вот так?

\- Тебе..., - говорит Стив, - презерватив?

И Джеймс не заглядывал так далеко вперед, на самом деле – пока не решил ничего, что не было бы связано со Стивом-прямо-сейчас. Он бросает взгляд на тумбочку, но Стив мотает головой.

\- Не, - говорит ему Стив, - неважно, просто...

Он потрясающе выглядит сейчас, словно едва цепляясь за остатки самоконтроля, словно его тело уже на грани. Его мускулы выступают под кожей, в его связках чувствуется напряжение, и Джеймс видит, как он борется за то, чтобы продержаться еще немного.

\- Давай в меня, - говорит он на выдохе, хватаясь за Джеймса и другой рукой тоже, - Джеймс, - и тогда-то Джеймс и замирает, теряясь от неожиданности.

Стив ерзает, тянет его, пытается притянуть к себе.

\- Давай, малыш, - говорит он, и Джеймс видит, как сильно напрягается его тело, а заодно осознает, как сильно его собственное старается сдержаться, словно самое его существование все это время было второстепенным.

\- Ты не хочешь презерватив?

\- Джеймс, я не хочу презерватив, я хочу, чтобы ты _трахнул меня,_ \- на одном дыхании говорит Стив, и Джеймс не уверен, что делать с этой информацией, поэтому он не делает ничего.

Стив трясет головой, роняет голень с плеча Джеймса, одновременно выпуская его коленку, и вместо этого берется за его голову, пытаясь притянуть его к себе.

Это вроде как срабатывает – Джеймс сгибается пополам и опускается вслед за ним, и когда Стив целует его, он вроде как приходит в себя и вспоминает, что для того, чтобы это сделать, ему реально нужно будет начать это делать.

\- Ээ, - говорит он, когда они отрываются друг от друга, и настроение Стива заметно меняется.

На мгновение он выглядит раздраженным, сжимает зубы, и Джеймс внутренне паникует секунду, потому что это выглядит так, словно Стив на него охренительно разозлился, но потом, _потом_ Стив делает долгий выдох через напряженные губы, еще один долгий вдох, откидывает голову назад, повторяет это еще раз, и его следующий выдох уже не так громко шипит, и Джеймс осознает, что это выражение не означает, что Джеймс разозлил Стива посреди секса, оно означает, что Стив настолько возбужден, что ему приходится физически заставлять себя успокоиться немного посреди секса.

Джеймс польщен и шокирован, если быть абсолютно честным, а когда тело Стива чуть ниже опускается на матрас, когда все его тело не настолько болезненно напряжено, тот проводит руками вниз от головы и шеи Джеймса по его груди, вокруг его торса.

\- Достань пальцы, - мягко говорит он, глядя прямо Джеймсу в глаза, и Джеймс не уверен, что у него хватило бы уверенности для этого, если бы он сейчас был на месте Стива.

Джеймс медленно повинуется, смотрит, как приподнимается подбородок Стива, как его рот приоткрывается чуть больше, как между его бровями мелькает морщинка, когда Стив шумно выдыхает.

\- Не спеши, - говорит он, и Джеймс снова начинает слышать музыку, которую прежде заглушал стук его сердца, слышать, как Стив тщательно контролирует свое дыхание, чтобы оно было как можно более равномерным.

Руки Стива скользят ниже, на его задницу, задерживаются там, а Джеймс опускает взгляд и пытается вспомнить, где смазка.

Он замечает ее, хватает, выдавливает на свой член чересчур много, а потом...

Стив не хочет презерватив, он сейчас будет трахать Стива Роджерса без презерватива, серьезно, как Джеймсу так повезло?

\- Вот так, - скороговоркой выдает Стив, и его голос звучит так высоко, словно он задержал дыхание перед этим, и он подтверждает это, снова задерживая дыхание. – Это, да, вот так, это...

Джеймс придвигается ближе – тело Стива такое горячее, и влажное, и скользкое – прикусывает губу и сжимает основание своего члена, начиная входить в него. Он смотрит, потрясенный, не может не смотреть, и видит тот самый момент, когда тело Стива подается и впускает его, за доли секунды до того, как он это чувствует, эту приливную волну наслаждения, которая медленно захлестывает его, будто он погружается в патоку, и Стив стонет:

\- Аа! – и опять, - ааа, _аа, -_ но потом, потому что такая уж у Джеймса жизнь, голос из другой комнаты произносит:

\- НАЧНИ ЛЕТО С ОГРОМНЫМИ СКИДКАМИ В МАГАЗИНЕ СПОРТТОВАРОВ «У ДИКА»...

И на долю секунды лицо Стива вытягивается в недоумении, а потом он беспомощно выдает:

\- Аха, а- _Хахааа!_ – и Джеймс думает, что никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кто-то смеялся и кончал одновременно, но у них со Стивом много чего происходит в первый раз, очевидно.

И пока в рекламе «Спорттоваров У Дика» рассказывают со Spotify, насколько именно меньше он мог бы платить, Стив падает на матрас, запрокидывает голову, его глаза закрыты и он втягивает воздух огромными глотками, содрогаясь вокруг члена Джеймса, кончая себе на живот, а все его лицо при этом собирается в складки, так сильно он хохочет.

Сложно определить, из всех мощных, округлых гласных, которые он издает, что относится к сексу, а что к веселью, но Джеймс все еще в нем, и, оказывается, если рассмешить партнера во время секса, их тело будет творить с твоим членом такое, что твоя жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

Джеймс упирается обеими руками и держится, а Стив смеется так, словно он никогда уже не сможет нормально дышать, даже когда реклама давно закончилась, прижимает руки к животу, скручивая вперед плечи, и иногда перемежает весь этот шум такими возгласами «О!» или «А!», которые показывают, как мало он способен что-либо из этого всего контролировать, а его член все еще подергивается внизу на его животе.

И вот, наконец, после одной ложной остановки и очень долгого периода времени, пока его веселье сходило на нет, Стив лежит под Джеймсом, все еще задыхаясь и хихикая, покрасневший и потный, с одной рукой на своем животе, а другой он тянется к Джеймсу.

\- _Парень,_ я точно куплю тебе платную версию, - говорит он и притягивает к себе Джеймса для еще одного поцелуя.

Когда они останавливаются, Джеймс тоже не может сдержать улыбки, наполовину смущенный, наполовину развеселившийся сам, а Стив, кажется, наконец слегка успокаивается, укладывается и немного расслабляется.

\- Мммм, извини, - говорит он, но с таким вздохом, который обычно говорит о том, что ты наелся или готов укладываться спать – удовлетворенным. – Это должно быть уже все, попробуй сейчас.

На миг Джеймс не понимает, что тот имеет в виду, но потом Стив прикасается к нему, куда может дотянуться, его теплые руки ложатся на кожу Джеймса, а его глаза наполовину прикрыты и блестят. Он чуть-чуть сдвигает бедра вверх, облизывает губы, потом проводит зубами по нижней губе.

\- Давай, теперь со мной будет поинтереснее.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови взлетают на лоб, но все равно улыбается.

\- Не, с тобой и так очень интересно, - говорит он, и когда они целуются на этот раз, он чувствует, как Стив улыбается.

Он отрывается от его губ и смотрит на Стива, и действительно, теперь похоже, что тот взял себя в руки, теперь он улыбается и медленно и ровно дышит. Поэтому Джеймс снова двигает бедрами, а Стив сжимается вокруг него и...

_Охренеть._

\- _Хоооо_ , - невольно вырывается у Джеймса, а от уголков глаз Стива разбегаются морщинки, когда тот улыбается так широко, что видны все его зубы, он гладит кончиками пальцев за ухом Джеймса, притягивает его к себе и целует в шею. – Черт, это...

\- Тесно, я знаю, - дыхание Стива обжигает ухо Джеймса. – Сыворотка. Не останавливайся.

Джеймсу придется нелегко, если он попытается сделать хоть что-то, но вообще, это идея. Следующее движение получается достаточно глубоким, чтобы Стив захихикал, прижимаясь губами к его коже, достаточно глубоким, чтобы колени Джеймса чуть заскользили на простыне, и спустя миг он двигает бедрами назад и снова вперед – ему кажется, что он никогда не был с кем-то, в чьем теле было бы настолько тесно, и он запрокидывает голову и скрежещет зубами.

\- Боже, ты уверен, что ты... – начинает он, но Стив только гладит его по волосам, по затылку, между лопаток, потом по одному боку.

\- Честно, - он целует Джеймса в висок, в челюсть. – Все хорошо, - а потом добавляет таким низким голосом, что Джеймс чувствует, как тот отдается в его собственной груди, - столько раз, сколько захочешь.

Джеймс слышит собственный стон, чувствует, как заводится его тело, и ему кажется, что он словно никогда раньше этого не делал, что он никогда не был внутри другого человека, никогда не контролировал ситуацию, и первые несколько движений у него даже не получаются ритмичными. Он знает, что Стив это замечает, потому что он слышит веселье Стива, когда тот издает звук в следующий раз, но он также знает, что Стив не насмехается над ним, во-первых, потому что кто бы говорил, а во-вторых, Стив просто никогда бы не стал так делать.

Но потом у Джеймса получается приноровиться – он удобнее упирается и двигает бедрами как следует, и это так... о, это так...

Он стонет, пытается подумать хоть о чем-то, только не о том, как горячо и тесно, как ему _хорошо_ , но не думать обо всем этом не так-то просто.

\- Ммм, да, - бормочет Стив на ухо Джеймсу, - вот так, - он издает тихие подбадривающие звуки, притягивает Джеймса поближе с каждым движением вперед, и его жетоны опять позвякивают от того, как Джеймс сотрясает их тела.

Джеймс приподнимается, опираясь на руки, но осознает, что это ошибка, потому что теперь он смотрит на Стива и видит, как уютно тот устроился в подушках, какая гладкая и безупречная у него кожа, как она светится от послеоргазменного румянца, какой его взгляд понимающий и уверенный, а один уголок его красивых губ изогнут ровно настолько, что это выглядит сладострастно, и как вообще Джеймсу сдерживаться, когда он все это видит?

Стив выглядит так, словно он должен быть залит лучами солнца или окружен светлячками, довольный, сексуальный и воплощающий собой абсолютно все, на что Джеймсу хотелось бы смотреть.

\- О, черт, ты потрясающий, - говорит он, и Стив улыбается еще шире, хоть и с закрытым ртом, смотрит на Джеймса из-под длинных-длинных ресниц и позволяет каждому движению Джеймса сотрясать свое тело.

Когда Джеймс начинает ускоряться, реально задает ему жару, Стив позволяет рту приоткрыться, начинает постанывать с ним дуэтом, кивает, бормочет, подбадривает Джеймса двигаться быстрее, жестче...

\- Вот так, так хорошо...

Джеймс прикусывает губу, потом облизывает, потому что он так тяжело дышит, что губы пересыхают, думает, что его руки и пальцы ног вот-вот сведет судорогой, но он так близко, он чувствует, как оргазм вибрирует под его кожей, словно нечто живое, что-то, что бежит по его венам и взвинчивается все сильнее с каждым толчком.

Он слышит собственные стоны, слышит тихие звуки, которые сам издает, но Стив издает такие же звуки одновременно с ним, словно это лучшее, что тот когда-либо испытывал, несмотря на то, что у него уже было два оргазма, словно все, чего Стиву хочется от секса, - это еще больше Джеймса, а сам Джеймс чувствует, как у него закатываются глаза, как его тело напрягается и замирает, словно все его органы чувств одновременно забывают, как работать, словно все, что он может слышать, чувствовать, все, вообще все – это только здесь и сейчас, Стив и он сам, и он кончает с такой силой, что перед глазами у него пляшут крошечные звездочки, и невозможно сделать глубокий вдох.

Он чувствует, как из него словно высасывает всю энергию, как оргазм захлестывает его волной и кругами расходится по его коже, а Стив в это время притягивает его к себе и гладит его по спине, его тело сжимается вокруг члена Джеймса, а ноги плотно обхватывают его бедра. Джеймсу кажется, что он мог бы потеряться вот так – утонуть в Стиве и раствориться в нем, и разве это не лучшая из всех возможных кончин?

Стив также не останавливает его, когда способность двигаться возвращается к Джеймсу, и он начинает преследовать остатки оргазма, двигая бедрами, но практически не контролируя себя при этом. Стив только улыбается, почти смеется, по-видимому, он в восторге, а Джеймс только входит и входит в него, и стонет, и содрогается, пока больше не может сделать ничего, пока под его веками не вспыхивают искры, а дыхание не превращается в рваные вздохи, и тогда он замедляется и роняет голову на грудь Стиву.

\- Мммм, солнышко, - стонет тот, хрипло, гортанно и нежно, - думаешь сможешь еще разок?

Джеймс произносит:

\- _О,_ \- а потом опускается всем остальным телом на Стива, с благодарностью ощущая, как Стив обвивается вокруг него всем телом в одном из своих всепоглощающих объятий и гладит его по спине, пока Джеймс пытается восстановить дыхание.

Везде, где их кожа соприкасается, они скользкие, настолько потные, что между ними нет трения, и Стив двигается понемногу в разных местах, напрягает определенные мышцы так, чтобы сверхчувствительный член Джеймса оставался заинтересован. Никто никогда не делал для него такого, никто не пытался подтолкнуть его сразу же пойти на второй круг. Но конечно Стив кончает даже быстрее, чем он сам, в основном, так с чего бы Стив стал бы предлагать ему притормозить?

Это приятно, что Стив хочет еще, хоть Стив и всегда хочет еще, и Джеймс твердо настроен это ему дать.

\- Ты всегда таким был? – спрашивает он, и Стив проводит короткими ногтями по спине Джеймса.

\- Всегда, - отвечает он. – Раньше я не каждый раз мог заставить свой член встать, до сыворотки, поэтому никогда не было особой причины останавливаться.

\- О господи, ты ненасытный.

\- Угу, - говорит Стив. – Кое-кто, кого я очень сильно люблю, научил меня это ценить. Хочешь прерваться?

\- О боже, - говорит Джеймс, на этот раз прижимаясь к плечу Стива, и слегка ерзает, задыхается, когда Стив сжимается внизу снова.

\- Я мог бы на тебе поездить, - предлагает он, и если бы Джеймс уже не был твердо настроен на следующий раунд до того – а он был – то вот теперь он бы точно согласился.

\- Можешь поездить на мне на мой день рождения, - говорит ему Джеймс, приподнимается на локтях и полностью выходит из него.

Стив негромко стонет, когда он это делает, но не успевает начать задавать вопросы.

\- Перевернись, - говорит Джеймс, - встань на четвереньки, я хочу сделать это как следует.

Стив улыбается, широко и ослепительно, садится, когда Джеймс отползает назад, отпихивает все подушки и переворачивается, опускает грудь на матрас, а Джеймс просто обеими руками берется за его задницу и сжимает пальцы.

Спустя секунду Стив просто сносит Джеймсу крышу, протягивая назад руку и погружая в себя сразу два пальца – он по-прежнему влажный от смазки и спермы Джеймса, но он постанывает, когда вводит пальцы глубже и чуть шире раздвигает колени.

\- Давай, - говорит он, - чтобы не пришлось заново меня готовить.

Джеймс кивает, прикусывает губу и решает, что раз они раньше не стали использовать презерватив, теперь он им тоже не понадобится, он раздвигает ягодицы Стива обеими руками, ждет, чтобы Стив убрал руку, и трется головкой члена о дырочку Стива.

То, как блестит светлый пушок, покрывающий бедра и зад Стива, точно прикончит Джеймса когда-нибудь.

\- Да, вот так, - Стив опускает руку и ласкает собственный член, а Джеймс входит в него одним медленным движением до упора, а потом они вместе стонут. – _Черт,_ да, - шепчет Стив.

Он чересчур высокий для Джеймса, и когда Джеймс подталкивает одну его голень в сторону, до Стива доходит, что ему нужно расставить ноги еще шире. Когда его задница оказывается на одном уровне с членом Джеймса, бедра Джеймса сдвигаются вперед и он начинает трахать Стива так быстро и жестко, как только может.

Это слишком яркие ощущения, его накрывает, но если он попытается не спешить, ему придется бросить это дело, а он ни за что не согласится сейчас бросить.

\- А, оо, _охх_ , - стонет он, и Стив мурлыкает ему в тон снизу, посмеивается, задыхается и стонет, когда стонет Джеймс, и, нечестно, Джеймс слышит, что Стива не так сильно накрыло как его, - Стив уже два раза кончил, как Джеймс может быть ближе к оргазму, чем он?

Он снова подталкивает ногу Стива в сторону, приподнимается и наклоняется вперед, а когда Стив еще немного опускает бедра, меняет угол, под которым его член входит в него, касаясь простаты Стива. Все тело Стива содрогается, его руки разлетаются в стороны, он испускает настолько отчаянный и громкий стон, что он просто не может быть фальшивым, а потом его спина выгибается вверх.

\- О, черт, - задыхается он, и Джеймс проводит языком вдоль его позвоночника, впивается зубами в плечо Стива сзади, распластывается по спине Стива и обхватывает его за грудь одной рукой, чтобы удержать на месте, когда его бедра двигаются резкими рывками, и слушает, как Стив пытается дышать. – О, бо... _о боже мой_...

Ну и пусть они оба кончат за несколько секунд, кому какое дело, ведь им так хорошо?

Стив тоненько стонет сквозь зубы и словно слегка пятится назад, он хлопает одной рукой по постели, а другой пытается нащупать свой член, но Джеймс сам это за него делает, ласкает его быстро и жестко, так что Стив начинает вскрикивать:

\- А, а, а, - слишком часто, его легкие за ним не успевают, его тело извивается, а мышцы сжимаются с такой силой, что этого достаточно, чтобы вытянуть из Джеймса оргазм, как мягкую ириску, и он длится, и длится, но Джеймс не останавливается, потому что его тело ему этого не позволит сделать, он продолжает двигаться, пока не начинает думать, что его ноги вот-вот откажутся работать. Он держится за Стива, потому что его руки не могут его отпустить, а Стив только продолжает издавать эти роскошные негромкие звуки, а потом, постепенно, электрический ток, бегущий по его телу, начинает стихать, его легкие снова хотят воздуха, и Джеймс замирает на месте, прижимаясь к спине Стива, который в свою очередь тяжело дышит, его волосы промокли насквозь от пота, его кожа скользкая.

\- Охренеть, - бормочет Джеймс, потому что _охренеть._

Стив смеется дрожащим голосом и тяжело дышит, приподнимаясь на руках, словно он отжимается, и тело Джеймса поднимается вместе с ним.

Он поворачивает голову через плечо, и Джеймс прижимается лбом к его щеке.

\- Хммм, - говорит Стив, - ты был очень тихим, малыш, ты уверен, что тебе было хорошо?

И это, полагает Джеймс, действительно правда. Если ты не можешь дышать, то не можешь и издавать звуки. Как вам это нравится? И все же...

\- Иди нахер, старичок, - отвечает он, но одновременно целует плечо Стива, его шею сзади, тянется поцеловать его как следует, а потом проводит губами вдоль его скулы, прижимаясь грудью к спине Стива – вообще, на самом деле, прижимаясь всем телом к Стиву сзади.

Влажные салфетки тут не помогут, только не на этот раз, но Джеймс выходит из него и откатывается в сторону, чтобы отдохнуть минутку или пять, пока его колени не смогут разогнуться, а пальцы разжаться, а Стив снова опускается и ложится на живот, поворачивая голову в его сторону.

\- Ну вот, - начинает он, но больше ничего не говорит, только лениво улыбается.

\- Ага, - Джеймс пялится в потолок, ожидая, пока его мозг снова заработает.

Он поможет Стиву поменять постельное белье, потому что, наверное, есть смысл его сейчас поменять.

Но потом он кое-что вспоминает.

\- Неужели реально были люди, которые отказывались есть то, что ты готовишь?

Стив смеется, на мгновение утыкается лицом в матрас, вероятно пытаясь почесать где-то, где у него начинает чесаться, когда высыхает пот на коже, но ленясь поднять руку для этого. Когда он поворачивает лицо обратно, то заодно перекатывается на бок, и, да, он весь испачкан.

Джеймс тоже. Это приятно.

-Честно говоря, это как защитный механизм, - говорит он, все еще немного неровно дыша. – Ну знаешь, «обманешь меня раз...». В смысле, я ирландец и вырос во время Депрессии – все, что я умел готовить, когда меня реанимировали, - это вареная картошка. Моя стряпня была _омерзительна._

Джеймс осматривает его с ног до головы.

\- Хмм, мне же больше достанется, - чуть пожимает он плечами.

Стив тепло, интимно улыбается, наклоняется вперед и сдвигает голову и плечи на матрасе, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса.

\- Все тебе, - говорит он.

Джеймс садится на кровати и прикусывает губу, проводя рукой вниз по спине Стива, потому что...

Ну.

Стив чуть поворачивается, он хорошо умеет угадывать, а Джеймс осторожно наклоняется над его телом, раздвигает половинки задницы Стива руками куда более нежно, чем раньше, и смотрит, просто потому, что может.

Дырочка Стива розовая и влажная, но не то, чтобы сильно растянутая, скользкая от смазки и спермы, между ног виден мягкий изгиб мошонки.

\- Это все ты виноват, - добродушно говорит Стив, пока Джеймс пытается заставить лицо не вспыхнуть реальным пламенем.

_Джеймс это с ним сделал._

Он плюхается назад на бок и целует Стива, тщательно и горячо, даже не пытается укротить свою улыбку и одновременно ласкает пальцами скользкую припухшую плоть. Стив стонет ему в рот, негромко, но довольно, и Джеймс борется с желанием попытаться погрузить пальцы глубже. Теперь, когда он уверен, что ему можно просить, он будет просить намного больше.

* * *

Они оба принимают душ, потому что им это необходимо.

Это здорово, вообще-то – Стив заводит его в огромный душ, позволяет Джеймсу обхватить ногами свои бедра, прижимает его к стене и они целуются, притворяясь, что моются. Джеймсу на самом деле не _настолько_ необходимо помыться, как Стиву, так что он выходит первым и потом спускается вниз в мешковатой майке с горами и боксерах Стива. Он снимает ошейник перед душем и после не надевает его снова – его кожа еще слегка влажная, он не хочет, чтобы ему натерло.

Внизу Джеймс роется в кухонных шкафчиках – чуть виновато, потому что это же не его квартира, но он все же достаточно уверен, что Стив не станет его за это упрекать. Стив проводит достаточно долгое время в душе, и Джеймс не начинает отвлекаться на мысли, что он может там делать, только потому, что пытается приготовить ужин.

Находит он, однако, ингредиенты для традиционного английского завтрака, которых хватило бы им обоим. Несмотря на время суток, он решает приготовить именно это, - они же потратили кучу энергии, верно? Так что он приступает.

К тому времени, как Стив спускается вниз, - и на нем спортивные штаны и майка, которая... каким-то волшебным образом на нем болтается, вау, Джеймс думал, таких не делают, - Джеймс уже далеко продвинулся с готовкой. Стив подходит к нему и обнимает сзади, просовывает руки под майку Джеймсу и прижимается ладонями к его животу.

Он целует Джеймса в шею и мурлычет что-то, и Джеймс улыбается, но продолжает делать то, что делал.

\- Что, теперь ты будешь весь такой нежный? – говорит Джеймс.

\- Практически уверен, что я и раньше очень нежно себя вел по отношению к тебе, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Да, но ты теперь не такой властный, кто бы мог подумать? А нужно-то всего лишь было дать тебе то, что ты попросил.

Все это правдиво только в одном аспекте – Стив реально настроен на обнимашки, и пока Джеймс готовит, он ему это доказывает. Он словно не хочет далеко отходить, и Джеймс это замечает, несмотря на то, что Стив по природе вообще достаточно ласковый.

\- Что такое, а? – спрашивает он, когда последние приготовления закончены и все готовится, а у него есть пару минут, чтобы повернуться и обнять Стива за плечи.

\- О, ничего, - Стив широко и ласково улыбается, когда они прижимаются друг к другу теснее. – Просто хорошо. Мне нравятся все эти обнимашки.

\- Обнимашки? – повторяет Джеймс, словно это откровение. – А, понятно. Три оргазма для тебя недостаточно?

Стив делает паузу, прищуривается. Словно что-то пытается вспомнить.

\- Есть вероятность, что у меня был еще один в душе, - признается он.

Джеймс фыркает.

* * *

Они едят в зоне для чтения, потому что когда Стив садится за стол, он краснеет и немедленно встает.

\- Как насчет где-нибудь, где помягче? – говорит он, а Джеймс смеется от неожиданности и идет за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

На обед в воскресенье Стив готовит салат «Цезарь» с курицей. Джеймс просыпается раньше, чем все готово, потому что Стив готовит куриные грудки, которые он замариновал накануне, и они _потрясающе_ пахнут.

Джеймс спускается на первый этаж в одной простыне, надеясь, что так он будет выглядеть кокетливым, нежным и слегка сексуальным-и-отвлекающим, потому что Стива не было дома все утро, и Джеймс его ужасно хочет, но он про это забывает, потому что еда, и потому что, когда он видит Стива, тот стоит у плиты в своей бледно-голубой рубашке, расстегнутой почти до живота, с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами, в темно-синих брюках в тонкую полоску и без носков.

Он побрился, что означает... мдя, Джеймс столько всего проспал нынешним утром.

\- Привет, - говорит Стив, не поворачивая головы, - «Цезарь» с курицей?

Джеймс кивает, потом осознает, что Стив не видит этого, когда не смотрит на него, и сыворотка ничего с этим не может поделать.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - отвечает он. – Что ты в него кладешь?

\- Маринованные куриные грудки, салат айсберг и помидоры, я приготовил заправку минут десять назад... – он указывает на кувшинчик, и, о боже мой, серьезно, он _приготовил_ заправку? – а потом я добавлю крутоны, бекон и, в последнюю очередь, пармезан. Тебе что-то из этого не нравится?

\- Нет! – говорит Джеймс. – Звучит потрясающе!

Стив коротко улыбается ему, очень заметно наслаждается тем, что на Джеймсе надета одна только простыня, замотанная вокруг талии, и возвращается к готовке.

\- Ты хоть что-то из этого купил готовым? – спрашивает Джеймс, усаживаясь за стол.

\- Майонез, - отвечает Стив. – Но только потому, что мне было некогда готовить его самому.

\- Мне придется усилить тренировки, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Если конечно ты не предпочитаешь, чтобы я был куда более мягоньким.

\- Я суперсолдат, - говорит Стив. – В экстремальных ситуациях мне и машины поднимать доводилось, так что я тебя предпочитаю любым. Но если у тебя есть желание позаниматься, у меня есть оборудование и здесь. Здесь и бассейн тоже есть.

\- Какого хрена? – восклицает Джеймс, и Стив смеется.

\- Он под землей, - отвечает он. – Прямо под нами, в данный момент, - там где заканчивается гараж, начинается бассейн. Я не очень удачно провел тур, да?

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Похоже что нет, - говорит он. – Это ты, должно быть, упустил.

\- Какой я невнимательный, - отвечает Стив. – Я уверен, что найду способ тебе это компенсировать.

Джеймс в этом совершенно не сомневается.

\- Он маленький, по сравнению с тем, что в Башне, - продолжает Стив, - но я предпочитаю именно его, он более уютный. Не настолько стерильно смотрится. Я могу проплыть большее расстояние в Башне, но предпочел бы плескаться здесь, внизу.

\- Поверить не могу, что у тебя два бассейна, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив пожимает одним плечом.

\- Да, я тоже, - отвечает он. – И у меня не было бы ни одного, если бы их не установили в качестве сюрприза...

\- Сюрприза?!

\- Тони Старк – доброжелательный псих. Но так уж вышло. Бассейн внизу сейчас не используется. Он пустой; свет, система кондиционирования и фильтры не работают – это роскошь, от которой мне иногда неловко. Но посмотрим, как пойдет, - если мы будем проводить здесь больше времени, и для тебя это будет полезно, уверен, что решу снова его наполнить. Я могу пригласить друзей в гости, чтобы им почаще пользовались.

Джеймс только хлопает глазами, глядя ему в спину.

\- Где мне найти друзей, которые будут устанавливать для меня бассейны в качестве сюрприза?

Стив смеется.

\- Поверь мне, от этого больше проблем, чем оно стоит. Но есть кое-что, что я могу для тебя сделать, я уверен в этом.

Джеймс машет на него рукой, внезапно смущенный.

\- Нет, - говорит он, - все хорошо, мне ничего не нужно.

Стив кивает.

\- Как скажешь, - он указывает на ноутбук, стоящий в зоне для чтения. – У тебя теперь платный аккаунт Spotify, между прочим.

Джеймс прикрывает глаза рукой.

\- Точно, - говорит он. – Спасибо. _Кроме этого_ мне ничего не надо.

Стив только снова смеется.

* * *

Когда Стив ставит тарелки на стол, глаза у Джеймса уже широко распахнуты.

\- Выглядит потрясающе, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив заканчивает читать молитву и улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он.

Грудка выглядит почти подгоревшей, но это не так. Он мариновал ее в соевом соусе с ароматом дыма... он не помнит, адаптировал ли он готовый рецепт под себя или просто пытался собрать блюдо из ингредиентов, которые, по его мнению, хорошо будут сочетаться, но неважно. Все получилось. Стив аккуратно нарезал мясо и как можно красивее разложил на подушке из салата с заправкой и бекона, присыпав хрустящими крутонами. «Цезарь» с курицей – это его любимый салат, и он уверен, что это не только потому, что он туда кладет бекон. Ему нравится заправка, он фанат сыра, и это еще одно блюдо, которое он может приготовить достаточно легко, но в результате получается отлично. Кроме того, это освежает так, как обычно не могут горячие блюда. Как и, к примеру, холодный суп вишисуаз.

Ему нужно будет как-нибудь приготовить для них вишисуаз, он сто лет его не ел. Есть вариант с огурцом, тоже очень вкусный. Он прекращает думать об этом, чтобы не решить, что приготовить его прямо сию минуту – это хорошая идея, и вместо этого ест обед.

Джеймс немедленно начинает налегать, и Стив делает паузу и наблюдает за ним какое-то время. Так приятно для разнообразия видеть, как твою стряпню ценят.

Вообще, он рад, что разговор про его бывшую случился, когда случился – в Джеймсе так много всего, что приятно, для разнообразия. Джеймсу нравится, как он готовит. Джеймс получает удовольствие от частого секса, так же как и Стив. Джеймс не возражает, когда Стив предугадывает, чего тот хочет, не злится, когда Стиву надо заняться делами Мстителей, Джеймс легок в общении и придерживается либеральных убеждений, Джеймсу нравится баловать других и когда балуют его самого и...

\- Знаешь, мне повезло, что я тебя встретил, - говорит он.

Джеймс хрумкает полным ртом салата и улыбается с округленными щеками. Когда ему удается наконец все это проглотить, он говорит:

\- Мне тоже, - Стив поднимает на него глаза. – Ты себе не представляешь. Я самый везучий парень во всем мире, наверное, но пусть будет только во всем штате Нью-Йорк, чтобы ты не подумал, что я преувеличиваю.

Стив фыркает и смеется. Он не уверен, что именно он сделал, чтобы это заслужить. Это одна из тех хороших вещей, которая пустила в нем корни, ощущается частью его самого. На Джеймсе, наверное, сейчас не надето ничего под простыней, он юн, строен, привлекателен и умен, он ведет со Стивом разговоры, улыбается шуткам Стива и ему нравятся картины Стива.

Он выставляет ногу под столом, гладит внутренней стороной ступни ногу Джеймса. Улыбка Джеймса становится шире.

Стив возвращается к своему салату – он голоден, без сомнения. Он не завтракает по воскресеньям, и прошлой ночью он нехило потрудился, спасибочки. Сегодня он встал вовремя, но так не хочется уходить, когда в твоей постели ласковый растрепанный юноша двадцати одного года, в окружении чистых простынь и пышных подушек.

Он очень давно не испытывал такого – то, что они делали с Клинтом и Нат, несомненно, приносило удовольствие, но это нечто более глубокое. К примеру, он не может вспомнить последний день, проведенный с Джеймсом, который он реально начал бы с пробежки. Впервые в жизни с тех пор, как он вступил в армию, он добровольно проводит утро в постели.

От этого он чувствует себя до неприличия прекрасно, скандально чрезмерно расточительно, и ему это _безумно нравится._ Он чувствует себя обновленным, моложе, более открытым, менее напряженным – он пытается не задумываться над этим слишком сильно, потому что крошечный голосок в его голове всегда пытается в подобные времена убедить его, что вселенная каким-то образом компенсирует все это добро, но вот он здесь, за своим столом со своим любовником, которому двадцать один год, и они едят салат на обед в воскресенье.

Он улыбается Джеймсу и обнаруживает...

Джеймс... не ест. Даже вообще-то не смотрит на него – Джеймс о чем-то мечтает.

И это хорошо, разумеется, его рот приоткрыт, веки полуопущены и переносица постепенно начинает краснеть.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает Стив, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку.

Глаза Джеймса снова фокусируются, а потом его взгляд перемещается на Стива, а кожа краснеет еще сильнее.

\- О, это просто... – он взмахивает рукой.

Совершенно очевидно, о чем думает Джеймс, - во всяком случае, на какую тему. Стив смотрит на него, не отводит взгляд, приподнимает одну бровь. Ждет.

\- Ээ, - Джеймс откашливается. – Ну, я хочу сказать...

Стив научился этому за годы работы с Щ.И.Т. – вовлекание и устрашение зачастую (хотя, разумеется, не всегда) являются полезными методиками для допроса. Если ничего не ответить после того, как тебе предоставили информацию, пленник решает, что ты недоволен ответом и ждешь лучшего. И если они думают, что ты ждешь, то зачастую начинают заполнять молчание дополнительной информацией. Чем меньше ты говоришь, тем больше они додумывают, и тем больше они тебе сами скажут. Это не со всеми работает, и он чувствует себя слегка виновато, используя методику на Джеймсе, но, к тому времени, как он сам осознает, что он делает, Джеймс уже говорит.

\- Просто ты продолжаешь готовить, и все такое, и это... просто... мило, мне нравится, ээ, ты...

Джеймс выдыхает через нос, с силой проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Джеймс, - мягко начинает Стив, собираясь сказать ему, что он не обязан отвечать, если не хочет, но Джеймс перебивает его.

\- Я очень много думаю о сексе, - говорит он, что совершенно не удивительно, ведь ему двадцать один год, - и у меня миллион фантазий, - что тоже не _особо_ удивительно, если не считать тот факт, что его мозг дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы сконструировать историю, прежде чем кончить, - и ты типа сейчас во всех моих фантазиях, и есть куча всего, что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной, и есть куча всего, что я хочу сделать с тобой, и я постоянно на все это отвлекаюсь, и салат просто отличный, честно, но ты сидишь тут в этой рубашке, и я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, но я голодный, но я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. – Он вздыхает. – Но я голодный.

Стив смеется, не может сдержаться, и смеется еще сильнее, когда Джеймс притворяется надутым.

\- Мне нужно подарить тебе блокнот или типа того, - говорит Стив. – Тогда ты можешь их все записать, и потом мы пойдем по списку, по одной фантазии за раз.

Джеймс трясет головой, становится еще краснее.

\- О боже мой, ты можешь это себе представить? - говорит он. – Я бы буквально лопнул от смущения.

Стив протягивает руку через стол и накрывает ладонью руку Джеймса, ждет, пока тот на него посмотрит.

\- Подумай об этом, - говорит он. – Просто подумай, что бы тебе хотелось попробовать. У нас есть стоп-слова, слова-подтверждения, я буду постоянно с тобой разговаривать в процессе. Просто подумай.

Джеймс пару мгновений что-то ищет в глазах Стива, но в конце концов кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он и снова начинает есть.

У Стива полный рот газировки, когда Джеймс спрашивает:

\- А у тебя есть? – и Стив думает какое-то время, одновременно проглатывая жидкость.

\- Фантазии? – уточняет он, и Джеймс кивает. – Хм... не знаю, думаю... я думаю, что у меня скорее есть предпочтения. Чем фантазии. Понимаешь? Мои фантазии настолько древние, что сперва они были снами.

Джеймс смотрит на него, заинтересованный, но неуверенный, и Стив улыбается, обдумывая это.

\- Мне нравилась идея постоянных отношений с кем-то, просыпаться вместе и ходить вместе на прогулки, такие вещи. Понимаешь? Мои фантазии... это... – он вздыхает. – Быть счастливым. В конце концов. Даже до того, как я понял, чего я хочу, я думал, как славно было бы заниматься любовью утром в субботу, или держаться за руки, когда достаточно холодно, чтобы дыхание было видно в воздухе, или... ну знаешь. Сидеть вместе в парке. Подобные вещи – скучные вещи.

\- Это не скучно, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

\- Ну неважно, мы сейчас не будем об этом, - говорит он. – А то я либо ударюсь в воспоминания, либо в тоску. У меня нет фантазий, уже нет. Они все о людях, с которыми я бы провел жизнь раньше. Пегги. Баки. Я мечтал увидеть ее волосы накрученными на бигуди, я мечтал поцеловать его посреди улицы. Мои желания в те времена были простыми.

\- Но более глубокими, - замечает Джеймс. – Это другое – я понимаю.

Стив делает вдох и ждет, пока угаснет искра грусти, которая по-прежнему сопутствует таким разговорам. Всегда очень трудно не позволить себе погрузиться в это целиком, но он уже усвоил, что для всего есть время и место. А еще, хотя иногда и можно разрешить себе это прочувствовать, сейчас ему это не нужно.

\- Что касается остального, - говорит он, - мне нравится... я хочу сказать... мне не нравится сильная боль, и я предпочитаю соблюдать гигиену, но... я просто... я люблю секс. – Глаза Джеймса на мгновение поднимаются, когда он это говорит, Стив это замечает. – Я прожил очень большую часть жизни в боли и большую часть в одиночестве. Если я могу от этого передохнуть, то обычно ничего другого мне и не надо.

\- Ты говорил, тебе помогли друзья, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Друзья, с которыми я трахался, - отвечает Стив, глядя, как Джеймс _почти_ не верит своим ушам.

\- Ага, - вместо этого говорит тот, очень успешно сохраняя ровный тон. – Чем они помогли? Чисто сексом?

Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - говорит он. – Они делали то, что мне нравится. Просто... именно тогда, когда я нуждался в них. Понимаешь? У меня не всегда был партнер, которому нравилось бы то же самое, что и мне.

\- А эти вещи, которые тебе нравятся, они могут стать причиной для окончания отношений? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив... Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Я думал, что такое возможно, но оказалось, что отношения могут окончиться из-за совсем других вещей.

Джеймс хмурится, на этот раз реально.

\- Ну... – начинает он, но потом, кажется, решает перефразировать. – Что именно в сексе нравилось тебе, но не твоим партнерам?

* * *

\- Ну я совершенно определенно универсал, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс это уже знает, но все равно ему становится чуть жарче, когда он слышит это, все равно его слегка возбуждает, когда он получает подтверждение этому. – Мне нравятся определенные вещи, и обычно я соглашаюсь на любые предложения, но мне все равно, я трахаю или меня трахают, главное, чтобы я участвовал в процессе. Иногда я могу быть как неуправляемый поезд, я знаю, что ты это уже знаешь. Кто-то поворачивает ключ в зажигании, и я могу не останавливаться много километров подряд. Я хочу сказать, - и он самоуничижительно улыбается, - мы можем пройти много километров _в итоге._ Как правило, очень короткими перебежками.

Это настолько искреннее высказывание, что от неожиданности Джеймс смеется, – для них обоих это не проблема, что Стив быстро кончает. Во всяком случае, для Джеймса это не проблема, если это не проблема для Стива. Потому что, во-первых, Стив немедленно готов продолжать, а во-вторых, это не его вина. Ведь он может определить, что в комнате кто-то есть, потому что слышит их дыхание, он чувствует, что температура в комнате изменилась на один градус. Он может определить, что молоко скисло, еще до того, как откроет холодильник. Он может игнорировать большую часть всего этого, по крайней мере, он так утверждает, но учитывая насколько чувствительным сделали его тело, Джеймс полагает, что ему повезло, что Стив вообще хоть сколько-то может продержаться. И все же, приятно не быть тем, кто кончает первым, каждый раз, -а если ему повезет понаблюдать, как Стив кончает три раза подряд, он вообще никогда не станет жаловаться по поводу этого конкретного лица или конкретных его выражений.

\- В общем, я хочу сказать, одна из проблем в том, что мое либидо не так легко удовлетворить, - говорит Стив. – Это не упрек тому, с кем я в данный момент, просто иногда мне нужно...

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Расслабься, - говорит он. – Я понял, что ты много дрочишь.

Стив выгибает одну бровь.

\- О, ты понял?

\- В этих отношениях у меня уже было больше секса, чем за первые полгода в любых других моих отношениях, и это только пока я с тобой. Если у тебя постоянно такое состояние, как еще, черт побери, ты бы справлялся без меня, если бы периодически не осуществлял небольшую самостоятельную проверку.

\- Это ужасный эвфемизм, - улыбается Стив. – Но ты прав, иногда я забываю, насколько ты умен.

\- Как глупо с твоей стороны, - отвечает Джеймс, но потом прикусывает губу, пытаясь собрать волю в кулак, чтобы задать следующий вопрос. – Можно я... как-нибудь на тебя посмотрю?

Обе брови Стива взлетают вверх на этот раз, но он улыбается своей удивленной-но-довольной улыбкой.

\- Конечно, - говорит он, и добавляет, - ты уверен, что этого хочешь?

Джеймс бросает на него взгляд.

\- Одна из вещей, которые приносят мне наибольшее удовольствие, - это когда я смотрю, как ты получаешь удовольствие. Да, я уверен. Я хочу сказать, ты же не будешь делать это вместо того, чтобы меня трахать, верно? Так что никаких проблем.

Улыбка Стива становится еще теплее, и он сжимает пальцы Джеймса в руке.

\- Знаешь, мне нравится с тобой встречаться.

\- Что, потому что я не против тебя трахать и потому что мне все равно, дрочишь ли ты?

Стив приоткрывает рот, словно обдумывая ответ, его глаза чуть сощуриваются, и Джеймс внезапно осознает, что это правда, пусть даже если это только одна из причин.

\- О боже мой, кто нахрен не стал бы тебя трахать, если бы ты их попросил? – неверяще спрашивает он. – Кто, черт побери, может посмотреть на задницу как у тебя и не захотеть в ней побывать?

Стив морщится, но смеется и выпускает руку Джеймса.

\- Я серьезно, Стив, этому человеку нужна помощь. Какой маньяк не пожелал бы увидеть, как ты извиваешься в простынях, а?

Он уже знает ответ, разумеется, но Стив явно чувствует себя лучше – кто бы из бывших Стива ни отказался делать то, что ему нравится, сейчас ему явно не настолько грустно из-за этого, как было бы вчера вечером.

\- Ну так а _ты_ можешь дать _мне_ список? – спрашивает он. – Какие вещи тебе нравятся, но ты уже давненько не делал?

\- А, ну, видишь ли, мне повезло, - говорит Стив. – Эти друзья, про которых я тебе рассказывал...

\- Твои секретные друзья, с которыми ты трахался! – Джеймс заговорщически понижает голос. – Если бы ты мне рассказал, тебе пришлось бы трахнуть меня резиновым членом, понял.

Стив смеется.

\- Я практически уверен, что у меня и так есть необходимое оборудование? - говорит Стив. – Но, да. Мои секретные друзья, с которыми я трахался. Они готовы были для меня на многое, позволяли мне делать, что пожелаю. Я мог пойти к ним, когда все было совсем плохо.

Джеймс хмурится и снова на него смотрит.

\- Совсем «плохо»?

Стив кладет приборы, чтобы ответить на этот раз, и Джеймс не делает это сам только потому, что он надеется, они что-нибудь сделают после обеда, и чем быстрее он закончит собственную порцию, тем быстрее он сможет начать ныть Стиву про это.

\- Я не знаю, так ли это для всех, - говорит Стив, - потом что я всего лишь один парень, и, почему-то, хотя сейчас все откровенны насчет секса, никто не желает разговаривать о том, как они к нему относятся. Но, что касается меня, я просыпался в одиночестве. У меня не было никого, кроме очень пожилой возлюбленной, и она умерла спустя пару лет после того, как меня реанимировали, на добрые семьдесят лет старше, чем была, когда я поцеловал ее на прощание. У меня никого не было, я был неприветливым и агрессивным, потому что испытывал злость, грусть и страх. И я завел друзей, конечно, разумеется, завел, и я так, так благодарен за то, что они у меня есть. Но мне нужно было большее. Моему телу нужно было большее, мне это было _необходимо,_ и они это увидели.

\- О боже мой, так ты серьезно имел в виду «вместе», да?

\- Вместе? – переспрашивает Стив.

\- Да, типа эти твои друзья, с которыми ты трахался, они пришли к тебе вместе, так? Типа их двое, а ты один? – Стив чуть розовеет, а воображение Джеймса принимается работать на всю катушку. – Господи, как это сексуально, ты должен рассказать мне об этом подробнее.

Стив коротко смеется.

\- Когда-нибудь расскажу, - говорит он. – Но они научили меня... я хочу сказать... это ощущалось, как боль.

Джеймс чуть наклоняет голову.

\- Боль? – говорит он.

\- Желание, чтобы ко мне прикоснулись, - отвечает Стив. – То, как мне нужен был кто-то, просто чтобы обнять, кто-то, чтобы просто... Боже, не знаю, как долго тебе доводилось оставаться без физического контакта, но к тому времени, как они затащили меня в постель, меня никто не обнимал с сороковых годов, и я начал думать, что моя кожа может сползти с костей, просто чтобы попытаться найти кого-то, кто бы к ней прикоснулся.

Джеймс хлопает глазами, глядя на него. Он... Это...

\- Они обеспечили мне телесную связь, в которой я нуждался, в такое время, когда я не мог сделать это для себя сам, - говорит он. – Мне нужно было только попросить, вообще, мне всегда нужно было только попросить. Если мне было нужно нечто подобное, они давали мне это. Во всяком случае, все, что не касается отношений, – я предпочитаю моногамию.

\- Окей, - иронично говорит Джеймс. – Может ты просто расскажешь мне, что тебе нравится? Это для тебя достаточно конкретно?

Пару мгновений Стив, кажется, не двигается, но потом внезапно его ступня оказывается _очень_ высоко на ноге Джеймса. Когда Джеймс подпрыгивает от удивления, – судя по изгибу губ Стива, – в этом и заключался замысел.

\- Уважай старших, малыш.

Джеймс смеется.

\- В общем, по большому счету это обычная ваниль, - говорит Стив. – Ну знаешь. Мне нравится, когда меня трахают членом или пальцами, мне нравятся игрушки и всякие такие штуки, мне нравятся разные позиции и...не все хотят этим заниматься. Не все любят игрушки, не все любят минет, не все...

\- Кто не любит минеты? – Джеймс корчит гримаску, и Стив терпеливо улыбается.

\- Некоторые люди, - отвечает он. – Некоторым, например, не нравится обниматься после секса. Самого секса достаточно, а потом им хочется немного личного пространства. Я не такой. Я могу обниматься вечно. Еще секс с проникновением – это существенный вопрос. Я с удовольствием могу сделать это сам, но...

\- Ей это было не интересно, - делает вывод Джеймс. – Блин. Обидно.

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Она знала, что ей нравится, и многое из того, что нравится _мне_ , в это число не входило. Но вообще, в итоге, _я_ сам тоже оказался не тем, что ей нравится, и мне кажется, эти вещи напрямую связаны.

\- Слушай, если тебе хочется, чтобы я добавил пару пальцев, когда делаю тебе минет, - говорит Джеймс, набирая салат на вилку, - только скажи.

Стив фыркает, но встает и наклоняется вперед, перегибается через стол и целует Джеймса в лоб.

\- Обязательно, - говорит он. – Доедай уже салат, и можешь рассказать мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал.

Джеймс смотрит, как он идет к мойке, и качает головой. Всего времени в мире было бы недостаточно, чтобы рассказать Стиву, что именно он хочет, чтобы Стив с ним сделал. А еще, черт, как Стив успел закончить есть первым?

* * *

После еды Стив тянет его к зоне для чтения, сажает Джеймса на колени и начинает медленно разворачивать простыню, задавая вопросы, от которых Джеймсу хочется ерзать. _Что тебе нравится больше всего?_ и _что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал, если бы ты мог попросить только что-то одно?_ и _что бы ты сделал, если бы я сказал, что ты можешь сделать со мной что угодно?_

Джеймс играется с распахнутой рубашкой Стива, отодвигает хлопок, чтобы обнажить один из его сосков, а потом целует его и облизывает, потому что ему так хочется, проводит языком по металлической цепочке с жетонами. Стив позволяет ему делать это некоторое время, а потом заставляет Джеймса сесть ровно и сложить руки за спиной, а потом одной рукой он удерживает запястья Джеймса, а другой ласкает его член, и как _это_ вообще может считаться честной игрой?

\- Какие фантазии? – спрашивает Стив. – Костюмы? Ролевые игры? Игрушки?

Джеймс прикусывает губу и пытается не дергать бедрами, но пальцы Стива такие сильные и теплые, и он так медленно двигает рукой. Джеймс знает, что он это делает специально.

\- Я, - говорит он, - о, черт, - шипит он свозь зубы, запрокидывает назад голову. – О, ты не можешь ускориться?

Стив улыбается, глядя на него, умиротворенный.

\- Как насчет рассказать мне то, что я хочу знать?

Джеймс вздыхает, отчаявшись, снова прикусывает губу.

\- Я хочу все, - говорит он, потому что он практически уверен, что он тоже универсал, и его дыхание прерывается, когда Стив сжимает пальцы сильнее. – Я хочу найти новые игрушки, я хочу кончить столько раз подряд, сколько смогу, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня на каждой плоской поверхности в доме, я хочу связать тебя и заставить тебя кончать, и...

Его губы приоткрываются со стоном, ему трудно держать глаза открытыми.

\- Что насчет ошейника? – говорит Стив, и у Джеймса столько, столько разных картинок в голове.

\- Господи, я хочу, - говорит он, - ты бы так хорошо в нем смотрелся, - _о черт,_ \- разве это не нарушение Женевской конвенции?

\- Ты намекаешь, что это пытка? – отвечает Стив. – Не останавливайся, расскажи в чем именно я бы хорошо смотрелся.

\- В чем угодно, - выдыхает Джеймс. – В браслетах на руках и ногах, в набедренной повязке, в ошейниках и серьгах, и ты мог бы привязать меня к кровати – я бы мог привязать _тебя_ к кровати, или ты мог бы меня отшлепать или... господи, любой сценарий, клянусь. Я готов брать, я готов давать, мне все равно. Я попробую с тобой что угодно, я попробую все.

\- Мммм, - мурлыкает Стив, начинает целовать грудь Джеймса, и как он умудряется координировать все это? – Так ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится все понемножку?

\- Да, да, ага, - говорит Джеймс, и это правда, но он говорит «да» сейчас еще и в надежде, что Стив не перестанет делать то, что он делает.

Тот не увеличивает скорость движения руки или силу сжатия пальцев, вообще никак не меняет движений, просто поддерживает стабильный ритм, непрекращающийся поток наслаждения сквозь тело Джеймса.

\- Я пытаюсь представить, как мы можем осуществить твою фантазию с профессором колледжа, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс уже знает, как.

\- Борода, - отвечает он, - можешь покрасить волосы или нет, неважно, пиджак, все такое – кожаные заплатки на локтях, о боже мой, ты будешь такой сексуальный в очках...

\- Незнакомец в баре? – потому что Стив достаточно пользовался интернетом, чтобы знать о стандартных сценариях, пусть даже он особо и не представлял себя в них.

\- Кожаная куртка, щетина, - задыхается Джеймс, - ты пьешь виски, приехал на байке...

\- Как насчет костюма?

\- Черт, _смокинг..._

\- У тебя на все есть ответ, не так ли? – Стив улыбается.

\- Я хочу тебя как угодно, - просит Джеймс, а потом, подтверждая, что он умный парень, который учится на своем опыте, - пожалуйста, Стив, я хочу тебя как угодно.

Стив посмеивается, прижимаясь губами к его коже.

\- Хорошо, - урчит он. – _Вот так_ и нужно просить моего разрешения.

* * *

После всего они лежат на диване, Джеймс между ног Стива, его ноутбук у него на коленях, и заходят на сайты секс-игрушек типа Babeland или Adam & Eve, еще некоторые подобные, и Джеймс не может понять, что они ищут, пока Стив не говорит ему просматривать каталог.

\- Разве мы не ищем... я не знаю, что-то конкретное? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив качает головой, целует Джеймса в затылок.

\- Просто посмотри, что тебя может заинтересовать? – предлагает он. – А я... это приму к сведению?

Джеймс опускает голову, с трудом сглатывает и чувствует, как вся кровь в его теле устремляется вниз, пусть он и не совсем готов ко второму заходу, а Стив только обнимает Джеймса за талию и кладет ладони на его голый живот. Руки Стива _огромные_ , но Джеймс все равно хочет, чтобы они опустились еще ниже.

Он...

Он понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Он смотрит на все подряд, потому что там столько всего – разные категории, разные подразделы... Джеймс начинает с игрушек для мужчин, потому что они оба мужчины, находит целые страницы массажеров простаты, мастурбаторов и колец для члена и... ну... кое-что выглядит неплохо? Дальше он смотрит игрушки для пар, потому что их же двое, так? Они пара, так что...

Там еще больше колец для члена, странно выглядящие предметы для пенетрации, веревки, пушистые наручники, _подогреватель для игрушек_ за чуть ли не сто пятьдесят долларов, господи, кто станет тратить кучу денег на чехол с подогревом? Ничего интересного. Он на минутку останавливается на бархатном чокере, но это куда хуже ошейника, а к нему вдобавок скоро придет новый по почте.

Сверху на странице висит реклама лучших секс-игрушек для партнера-мужчины, но когда Джеймс туда кликает, то обнаруживает только еще больше мастурбаторов, еще больше колец для члена и еще один массажер. То же самое в разделе для геев, но там есть еще пару фаллоимитаторов. Больших.

Он морщит нос, он ищет совсем не это.

Он прикусывает губу, обдумывает, что он делает и хочет ли он на самом деле делать что-то другое, но это же Стив, Стив попросил его сделать именно это. Это не он балуется с ноутом, надеясь, что его мать случайно не зайдет в его комнату, нет, это он, обнаженный, если не считать простыни, в объятиях своего бойфренда, использует ноутбук, чтобы найти что-то, что они могут использовать друг с другом в отдаленном будущем, а еще, скорее всего, от чего они возбудятся уже в ближайшем будущем.

\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, - говорит ему на ухо Стив, - и тебе удобно объяснить, почему, то скажи мне.

\- Кольца для члена, - немедленно говорит Джеймс. – В чем смысл вообще?

Стив негромко посмеивается.

\- Я так понимаю, у тебя никогда не было подобной проблемы, да? – говорит он, и Джеймс слегка чувствует себя идиотом.

\- Точно, - говорит он. – Извини.

\- Не извиняйся, - отвечает Стив. – Не... ээ... меня попросили надеть такое пару раз, мои друзья, с которыми я трахался. Но это было не просто так, а по определенной причине. И у них было такое кольцо, что вибрировало при этом, - они связали мне руки за спиной и заставили меня оставаться в нем, пока я не попросил их остановиться.

Джеймс, внезапно, точно понимает, о чем тот говорит, – он не использовал терминологию, которая может понадобиться, если хочешь, например, поискать это онлайн, но Джеймс видел, как люди онлайн делают подобные вещи – надевают вибрирующее кольцо под головку члена, чтобы спровоцировать оргазм, стягивают резиновым жгутиком все причиндалы целиком, чтобы оставаться на краю оргазма подольше, не кончая. Чего там, Стив однажды надел на него регулируемое по размеру кольцо, но внезапно он думает о совсем других вещах.

\- Они управляли твоим оргазмом? – говорит он, потому что, ох, если бы он мог каким-то образом это подсмотреть...

\- Чуть более заинтересован в кольцах для члена теперь, а? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс слышит в его голосе усмешку, но совершенно не парится из-за этого.

\- Ага, - говорит он и начинает печатать в строке поиска сайта.

 _Вибрирующее кольцо для члена –_ и открывает первый же результат поиска, который представляет собой простое кольцо с шариком вибратора, в новой вкладке. Он также ищет _регулируемое кольцо для члена –_ и тоже открывает один из результатов этого поиска в новой вкладке, потому что, да, это будет полезно. Даже если они ничего не купят (если Стив ничего не купит), все равно Джеймс давно уже не баловал себя новыми игрушками, а он любит изучать ассортимент, _к тому же_ будет полезно показать Стиву, чтобы тот знал, о чем говорит Джеймс, если он...

О. _О_ , в этом весь смысл. Окей.

Окей, это, да, хорошо. Он это может – круто, офигенно. Дальше он ищет _клеверные зажимы_ , потому что он обожает то, как работает их механизм. Стив издает негромкий звук и чуть сдвигается, но Джеймс открывает новую вкладку, как и раньше.

\- Не смог с ними поладить, - говорит Стив. – Я для них слишком чувствительный. Но если ты их никогда не пробовал, они где-то у меня есть, – мы можем попробовать, посмотрим, как тебе пойдет.

\- Тебе нравятся зажимы для сосков? – спрашивает Джеймс, и да, скоро у него встанет.

\- Да, обычные, маленькие... – он приподнимает руку, и краем глаза Джеймс видит, как он имитирует щипок, - ...такие. Иногда.

Джеймс пытается не думать об этом слишком долго, учитывая, как Стив ведет себя, когда он просто использует рот. Если он начнет об этом думать, то никогда не остановится.

Так что Джеймс просто ищет то, что ему нравится, кое-что из того, что у него уже есть, а потом еще изучает кое-что, что кажется симпатичным, когда попадается ему на глаза. Он ищет кляп и натыкается на клейкую ленту для бондажа, очень симпатичный ошейник, который выглядит как воротник рубашки, плетку и что-то, что называется карманным паддлом и... ну да, это кожаный паддл примерно размером с ладонь Джеймса, который вызывает у него теплые чувства по причинам, о которых он раньше никогда не думал. Но вообще, руки Стива вызывают у него такие же теплые чувства. В общем, он тоже открывает это в новой вкладке, а потом рассматривает клейкую ленту для бондажа.

\- Что мы ищем? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Можно ли заклеивать ей рот, - отвечает Джеймс. – У меня есть резиновый кляп, но от него болят зубы, мне больше нравится так.

На это Стив ничего не отвечает, но... Джеймс спиной чувствует, что его это не оставляет равнодушным.

\- Да, тут написано, она приклеивается только сама к себе, а не к твоему телу.

\- Просто винил, не так ли? – в конце концов говорит Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Никто сейчас не выпускает кляпы, которые накладывались на рот сверху. А раньше такие можно было найти.

Стив кладет подбородок на плечо Джеймса.

\- Что, там буквально ничего не вставляется в рот, просто кусок материала, который сверху его закрывает?

\- Ага, - кивает Джеймс. – Иногда со шнуровкой или пряжкой. Но это тоже подойдет.

Стив смеется, запрокидывает голову назад, а Джеймс кликает на что-то другое и закатывает глаза.

\- Кому нужны массажные масла и специальные повязки на глаза, кто вообще за это платит такие деньги?

\- Не нужны? – переспрашивает Стив, но он звучит довольно.

\- Детское масло и маска для сна за два доллара, разве этого недостаточно? И затычки для ушей! Можно же купить беруши в любой аптеке или типа того.

Джеймс рассматривает веревки, пару наручников, пару вариантов зажимов для сосков, которые не нравятся им обоим, пару вибраторов, которые не кажутся такими же клевыми, как те, что у них уже есть. Есть пару вещей, которые ему, однако, нравятся – одна из них – это вибрирующая пробка, соединенная с кольцом для члена. Такой вариант ему нравится: ему нравится сама идея, чтобы надеть кольцо и достичь эрекции, а потом не иметь возможности снять его, пока он не кончит. (Конечно, на самом деле, он мог бы его снять, но куда веселее притворяться, что не смог бы.)

В какой-то момент он опять упоминает управление оргазмом и Aneros, может быть даже слегка рассказывает Стиву про свою фантазию с допросом, и Стив говорит:

\- Ну, если ты хочешь связать меня и чтобы это реально сработало, я могу поговорить с друзьями. Веревки не всегда срабатывают, поэтому мы сделали кое-что на тот случай, когда им захочется меня обездвижить. У них по-прежнему это должно быть.

Джеймс почти уверен, что это лучшая новость, что он когда-либо слышал.

Он рассматривает сексуальную одежду – там есть спортивный бандаж на молнии (нет), и кожаные штанины без промежности, как у ковбоев ( _нет_ ), и облегающие рубашки (да) и сложные кожаные портупеи ( _да!_ ), а Стив допрашивает его, что ему нравится, а что не нравится (правда, можно ли сказать, что тебя допрашивают, если ты сам буквально захлебываешься от желания все рассказать?), но потом, потом, он вспоминает про щупы. На сайтах, что у него открыты, их нет – их надо специально искать. Ну и он решает, раз уж заварил кашу, верно? И он возвращается в Google и вводит в поиске _вибрирующий щуп для пениса,_ а потом упоенно открывает новые вкладки и пользуется поиском на новых сайтах. А там есть разделы « _рекомендованные товары_ » и « _покупатели, которые купили это, также интересовались_ », и категории « _на основе вашей истории поиска_ » и...

В результате у Джеймса встает так, что ему почти больно, и когда он об этом говорит вслух, Стив выдерживает всего пять минут, прежде чем велит Джеймсу отложить ноутбук. А потом он ласкает его, а Джеймс трется об него задом, и они оба решают, что им нужен еще один душ, когда все заканчивается.

* * *

К тому времени, как Стив начинает готовить ужин, Джеймс рассказал ему столько всего, что если все это купить – можно заполнить целый склад. Если бы это был допрос, Правительство Джеймса уже лежало бы в руинах. Если бы он был секретной организацией, Федеральное Бюро Джеймса уже бы распустили. Джеймс рассказал ему _все,_ включая слишком много подробностей насчет той фантазии, где он пытается извлечь информацию у Коммандера Роджерса, а также той, в которой он наряжает Стива в кожаные ремни с заклепками и сверкающие серебряные кольца.

Но суть в том, что Джеймс с удовольствием бы сделал все и наоборот, тоже. Он хочет довести Стива до экстаза с Aneros, но и сам хочет кончить столько раз подряд, чтобы его это довело до слез. Он хочет ухаживать за раненым в битве Коммандером, но он также хочет и чтобы Стив в сверкающих доспехах спас его из развалин.

А еще, в принципе, он был бы совершенно счастлив, даже если бы они ничего не делали по-другому, чем сейчас. Джеймсу нравятся его фантазии. Он носил их с собой годами, но, вообще, когда доходит до дела, он точно такой же как Стив – ему нравится идея о том, чтобы просто быть с кем-то, просыпаться вместе, ходить на прогулки вместе. Быть счастливыми.

А быть счастливым с таким мужчиной как Коммандер Роджерс? Он не может представить себе ничего легче. Это настолько легко, что он уже это делает. Просто наблюдая, как Стив передвигается по кухне, он чувствует себя настолько умиротворенным, как никогда раньше, и такие перемены приносят ему радость.

\- Почему ты так часто готовишь сам? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив пожимает одним плечом, стоя у плиты.

\- Когда я был маленьким, у того, что мы могли себе позволить, вообще не было вкуса. Сейчас все такое сладкое, - говорит он. – _Все._ Но если я покупаю отдельные ингредиенты и готовлю сам, то это меньше похоже на конфеты, поэтому я так и делаю. Если я хочу несладкого хлеба, я пеку хлеб. Если я хочу несладких панировочных сухарей, я пеку хлеб, потом делаю сухари. Понимаешь?

Джеймс только хлопает глазами.

\- Все? – переспрашивает он.

Стив бросает взгляд через плечо на Джеймса и возвращается к готовящемуся ужину.

\- Могу гарантировать, что ты даже не чувствуешь разницы с обычной едой, - отвечает он. – Но я чувствую. Так и не смог к этому привыкнуть. Я хочу сказать, я могу съесть что угодно, если задамся целью. Я обычно достаточно голоден, и сыворотка возьмет, что ей нужно. Однажды, нас застали врасплох и нужно было перекантоваться, но пайков не хватало, так что я просто... ел траву. Ну как-то так.

\- Ты ел _траву?!_ – говорит Джеймс.

\- Ну, немного травы, немного другой зелени. Там было полно растений, и Монти – ээ, Монти Фолсуорт – знал, что из этого съедобно. Клевер, мальва, щавель… крапива, только не свежая, потому что ой. Всему учишься. Мне пришлось научиться. Но я предпочитаю готовить полноценные блюда, и я предпочитаю делать это из максимально возможного количества базовых ингредиентов. Знаешь, как иногда пробуешь соус для пасты и он на вкус как клей?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да?

\- Ну так я ел клей, и разницы особо никакой...

\- Что за хрень...

\- ...ну да, там только мука и вода, но я... там кстати еще был мед, вообще-то, понятия не имею, в чем был смысл такого соуса. Может быть, на самом деле это была маска для лица, не знаю. Но, да, если как следует проголодаться – а сыворотка заставляет меня как следует проголодаться – то съешь то, что будет под рукой. Один раз я просто тупо съел брикет масла... – он клацает зубами, чтобы это проиллюстрировать.

\- ...господи, ты охренительно странный...

\- ...а еще я раньше сосал бульонные кубики, если мне не хватало соли или чего-то там. Сейчас у меня есть для этого пищевые добавки и все такое. Но когда меня только разморозили, люди просто думали, что я могу съесть сколько надо и на этом все, но сыворотке это никогда не нравилось. Так что теперь у меня есть таблетки, и порошки, и всякое такое дерьмо. Тони сделал для меня целую линию – знаешь, линия Вита-минов, которые выпускает Старк Индастрис?

\- Это все ты?

\- Неа, это Тони, - говорит Стив. – Но он стал заниматься этим ради меня. Он хороший парень, хоть он и старается всех убедить в обратном. Сделай мне одолжение и не говори ему, что ты знаешь.

-

Стив готовит на ужин лапшу кацу рамен с курицей. Он приглушает свет, включает негромко музыку и накрывает на стол, только для них двоих. Он ставит каждому из них по баночке крем-соды «A&W», потому что хоть и буквально во всем в этом веке есть сахар, но:

\- Мне все равно нравится иногда побаловаться.

Это восхитительно. _И_ у Джеймса в понедельник полдня отгула.

Так что они совершенно не ограничивают время на «десерт».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще раз огромное спасибо всем, кто читал, лайкал и комментировал мои переводы в этом году! Без вашей поддержки я бы не смогла перевести больше ста тысяч слов за полгода - и надеюсь, что в новом году мне хватит сил, чтобы продолжать. Всем хороших праздников!  
> 


End file.
